Let Me Love You Again
by valdeh
Summary: "Why don't you just go! I've already told you not to come back here! It's not right!" he screamed at her. "You know what, I will, I'll go far away and you'll never see me again!" she screamed. "Then what's keeping you?" he growled, "I don't love you and I never will!" Her heart was breaking, "Loving you is the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't want to love you again!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is one I've been working one and I'm confused on what to write for my other story so I thought I'd post this! **

**Enjoy!**

**Ok! In the summary, Rose is 18 and Dimitri is 24.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Why don't you just go?! I've already told you not to come back here! It's not right!" he screamed at her. His face contorted in anger, getting more furious by the second as he watched her cower in herself. She looked afraid, afraid of him, as if he would ever hurt her.

Rose shot up from her bed. Beads of sweat trailed down her face, damping the top of her cotton pyjamas.

It was the first time he'd yelled at her and the last, because she listened that time. She left and until this day never returned. If she could, she would go back. There wasn't a part of her that wished was brave enough to go. Even without him, she still had a family there.

Sighing she stood to get a glass of water. She saw the familiar lump of her boyfriend beside her. Before he'd be up with her. Trying to calm her down from her nightmares, but since she'd started to see her therapist her nightmares lessened until she slept soundly and they never returned. Somehow, she dreamt of that night again. Confused as she was she had no energy to dive in her subconscious and find out why.

Switching on the kitchen light she poured herself a glass of cool water. It calmed her. It had been so long since she'd had a nightmare about him.

_Why now? Why did it have to start now? _

She preferred the questions running through her mind. They did no harm and brought no pain. It hurt less and less, as time went by, and the humiliation and shame she felt didn't eat her up like it use to.

But deep down she knew why. It was three years today she since her untimely departure. The man she once thought she loved. _Love,_ she scoffed at the word. Then she was just like any other teenager. Ruled by hormones and fantasy that one day her knight in shining armor would catch her. They'd live forever, in his palace where he'd love her forever.

Her mom was a commando for the U.S. Army and her father was, well she wasn't exactly sure what he did. All she had of him was a letter she got when she turned 18.

A lot and so very little was said in the letter. It didn't change the fact that she didn't know who her father was. That she had no clue how he looked or what he did or even what kind if person he was. But he was out there. The fact that she never met him, at first, caused her to imagine the kind of father he was. She always made up little fantasies about why he never visited or called, or tried to meet her.

Maybe he's a pirate, she'd say, or a spy, she'd imagine. Maybe he's guarding a Prince who is in danger and without him the Prince would die. But that was then. This is now. Now, a woman of 21, she knew better.

Then there's her mother. Which she playfully likes to remind herself she really does have. But she can count the amount of times she's actually been with her on her fingers. Olena was more like a mother to her.

The thing is, she took care of her ever since her mother was permanently stationed in top secret army business. There was no way she could've been home and working. Therefore, her mother did the next best thing, or that is what she said.

A part of Rose wanted, hoped, and wished her mother had chosen to take care of her rather than to a job that demanded so much. That was then and now she kind of understood why her mother did that.

It wasn't like Olena was mean or anything. She was her mother's closest and only friend and probably trusted her to raise me. They lived in Russia in a big beautiful three story mansion near the country. There was a vast amount of space between homes that were equally as large and beautiful. Olena is a sweet woman. She made sure Rose lacked in nothing. She truly felt a part of the family.

She had three daughters. Two of wich were older than Rose but the youngest, Viktoria was just two years younger than she was and they became great friends.

Then there was him, Dimitri, the only boy and big brother to Viktoria but younger than his other two sisters, Sonya and Karolina.

Dimitri, like his sisters had dark brown hair. Also like them, to Rose's surprise at the time, it was long. At ten she wanted to pull it, pull at his long hair that looked so pretty and shiny. He tied it behind his head but a few strings of hair splayed out on the sides of his head.

Making him look even more handsome than her mind could comprehend. The pretty person she was looking at gazed down at her and smiled a smile so nice she knew he was something else.

He was big and nice and so very pretty, that's what she thought when she saw him. She was only ten at the time and knew about Princes and Princess' but never liked, nor believed in them. But as she saw Dimitri, she was sure he was a Prince. Only a Prince could look that nice wearing normal clothes she thought. Also, only a Prince would be as nice as he was to her.

There wasn't anything Prince Dimitri didn't do for Rose. She thought it was solely because Prince's were meant to be really nice to little girls like her. When really, Olena made sure Dimitri was extra nice to her. Olena worried Rose might not fit in, or feel unloved. She explained to her three oldest children what was happening and when she realized Rose had taken a liking to Dimitri, initiated him to look out for the little girl.

Just as long as she's made friends and sees their home as hers.

So was the birth of her obsession with him. One that, as she grew it grew with her as well. From obsession, to a mild childhood crush, she remembered when she felt jealousy, to when she knew she was in love. All of which centered on him.

Oh and let's not forget her first heartache, which he took the liberty of giving, on the day of her eighteenth birthday.

The corridor light flicked on and she heard footsteps getting closer to her. Getting out of her daze she took another gulp of water which was already getting warm. He slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Comforting her.

She welcomed his musky, smell that had a hint of cloves to it. She didn't like how much he smoked but he cut down for her. Only a couple cigs a day and none at night. So that by the time they were ready for bed he only had a hint of it on his body. That mixed with his body wash made him smell delectable.

"Everything alright, hun?" he asked, nuzzling this face on her neck.

"Yea, just had that dream. You know?" she always tried to be honest with Adrian.

Adrian. The man she's with now, the one that still made her giggle like a teenage girl like when they first met.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to you know."

She knew he was only trying to appease her. To make her feel better so as to rid herself of those dreams that use to plague her every night. He's done so much for her. Helped her turn from the destructive girl she was to the constructive woman she's begun.

"Nonsense you boob! Of course, we'll go." She laughed. He tightened his hold across her waist and she gave him a playful kiss on his cheek.

"Have you decided where you want us to live?" he asked.

It was a question she'd been dodging for quite some time. When she thought of 'living in Russia' the only place that came to mind was that beautiful place outside South of Nevsky. In her mind that was the ideal place to live. It as far away from the crowds of people, and having your own private, isolated home that you could personalize appealed to her. You're family was close by but not too close. It was like your own private vacation.

When you wanted the company of people or simply get out, it was close to the Mariinsky Theatre, St. Petersburg Conservatory, and the Dostoyevsky's House Museum. She still remembered the beautiful bridges and embankments that would make her trips with Dimitri seem romantic. It was a place filled with entertainment. There was always something to do, places to go and people to see.

The downfall? Well, that was where Dimitri lived. She still remembered her childhood home. It was Dimitri's now, since the death of his father and his takeover of his company. He was now one of Russia's most richest and eligible bachelors.

She couldn't fathom the thought of living so close to him. She couldn't put it off any longer. Nor could she stay away from her family because of him. Them heading off to Russia would be the second part of the new her. She loves Adrian, she has a best friend, her life is settled. Plus, she missed Olena, Viktoria, Karo and Sonya terribly. Back then Paul was a young boy, now, because she kept in touch with Vika, he was seven.

Paul is Karo's son and is the eldest of Olena's children. Vika told her about Karo's pregnancy and even sent her a picture of her baby girl, Zoya.

She really wanted to be close with her family again. She'd put off visiting since that last Christmas. Now she couldn't hold off any longer. She didn't want to. She'd be with her family, if Dimitri wanted to acknowledge her or not would be his problem but she wasn't hiding from him any longer.

"Yes actually." She turned to face him, "I was thinking we get a place out in the country, South of Nevsky. I've always loved it there and I'd be close to Olena and Vika. Your work wouldn't be too far." She said, the words bubbled out of her mouth as she tried to convince him. He knew about the place alright and would have found it quite ideal if he didn't know that Dimitri also lived close by.

Not to mention the fact that his company and Dimitri's would be, technically, rivals as they were in the same fields of interest. That wasn't the problem for Adrian though. He wasn't sure that living so close to a person Rose loved so intensely was a good idea. A sense of protectiveness overcame him.

"Come one. I know you love the country. I already told Vika we were moving there and she told me that there is an opening of this beautiful, white home that the owners are putting up for sale! She even sent me pictures. It's not too far from where they live but not weirdly close either. Think about it, if it wasn't the fact that he lives there …you'd be all over it too."

Adrian had no counter-argument because she was right. "Fine, but I want to see it too. I know you're not big on the whole price thing and I want to make sure it's the best for you." He smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Come on. You know I get scared if it's too big. What about when you're not there?" Rose exclaimed. She ran for her iPad and quickly opened up the pictures Vika sent her of the modest yet elegant home and showed it to him.

"Are you serious?" he tried to suppress his laughter and she rolled her eyes at him. She knew better than to expect Adrian Ivashkov to live in a house like this. It was small, compared to what he was use to. The thought made her smile because it was 1.5 million dollars and to him she suppose that was cheap.

"Fine, oh mighty one, …" then an idea came to her, "I'll leave the house hunting to you, if you agree with me to where we'd live."

"If that's all it takes. Sure darling, I'll make sure our new home would be close but not weirdly close to your beloved family."

* * *

**Did you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**This chapter gives you some history between Rose and Lissa. Hope you like. Oh and they're all human, if I didn't say.  
**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So I had that dream again." I told Lissa, my best friend, as I took a bite from my big, juicy, artery clogging burger.

"Really? It's been so long!"

Liss knew me. She knew why I came to live all the way in Orange County. She knew why I preferred to stay with my boyfriend and before him, just stay here than go back to Russia.

Since leaving to study here at OCU, I haven't gone back. Which was hard. Very hard. No one knew why, so it was hard to explain to Olena, the woman who I love as if she was my own mother, why I couldn't or really why I didn't go back.

There was only one time I did go, that was the first Christmas since coming to the states. That was a huge mistake. Many things happened before then, and her arrival just made things more difficult between her and Dimitri, so she'd never gone back.

"I know right," was what I tried to say but the food in my mouth made it sound all….jumbled.

"Hu? Rose! Stop talking with your mouth full. You know I don't know the Heimlich maneuver. So you'll just choke to death." She huffed.

I smiled at her because I knew the real reason why she didn't me talking with my mouth full. The sound of people chewing irked her. Actually, I'd put my head on the block to say that she deeply detested the sound of food being chewed.

"Ok, all gone," I said as I gulped down the last bits of burger remains, "and I said I knew."

"Why do you think it started again?"

"Hmm… not sure. It's not like anything's really changed."

"Well, things _are _about to change Rose." She emphasized.

I sighed and stretched my hands upwards. No one paid us any attention. Liss and I were frequent customers here. It wasn't a fancy diner or anything, but we've been coming here since we met.

"You're right. But I mean, I'm ok with it. I'm not hiding anything from Adrian, I've told Vika that we might be moving there…" I took a sip from my milkshake and pondered the thought.

"Do you think it's because you'll see him again?"` She asked, cautiously.

"I'm not sure. I doubt it though. I mean, I've already made the resolve to be civil with him. I miss my family Liss. We'll be living there so there's no way I'm going to let his hatred of me keep me away from them."

"Well that's good. I just hope he'll be over whatever was stuck up his butt."

I laughed, "Thanks Liss. I needed that."

"So, have you guys found the perfect home? I know Adrian's been hinting at having kids soon." She asked.

"Uh, yea. Well, he's going to do the whole house hunting thing. Apparently the one I chose wasn't elaborate enough or whatever." I told her, avoiding the fact that it was close to my childhood home.

"So, where is it?" Gosh, she was persistent.

"In the country, outside South of Nevsky." I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear me.

But she did. "What?! Are you serious!" she screeched. Which alerted Pablo, her body guard.

"It's alright. No need to saunter over here all hot and stuff.." I told him. He gave me a small nod and turned continued doing whatever he was doing at his post.

"Calm down Liss. You had Mikhail Caliente walking over here like you were on fire!"

"Oops. You're fault." She blushed. She didn't mind my harmless flirting with her bodyguard, she knew he was one hot piece of man. It was also to my knowledge that she thought he was gorgeous too but he was too keyed up on his job to actually 'mess with the boss'.

At first she didn't want a body guard, never thought she needed one and there was one time that she didn't. Lissa is a designer for one of Manhattan's elite boutique and retail store. Meaning she creates high end apparel and day to day things. Her designs are to die for. It was her Vasi-Dra Show at the Crason's where she did her second fashion show that things went from positively amazing to positively frightening.

She was suppose to do an interview for a magazine but was doing an interview for E at the same time so she sent her second in command, Tiffany, to hold down the fort for her until she was over. Only when she went back the interview was…surprisingly over.

The surprise was on us. A week later Liss and I were huddled on my sofa reading the article that trashed her for hiring child labors and using real animals for her clothing. Both of which were false. Turns out the writer blatantly twisted Tiffany's words because the recording proved she didn't say any of it and printed lies, the funny part was though that part of it was Tiffany's fault. She pronounced 'faux' as 'fox' and so the scandal started.

Months of publicity and courts dealings and image repair did some good to subdue the damage but the damage was done. Fanatics constantly blasted her for being a slave driver and promoting animal cruelty but it wasn't until a couple weeks ago that she received a death threat for her life. That was the last straw for Adrian and me.

If she didn't think she needed a body guard so be it, I told her, but I thought she needed one and hired one for her. Adrian agreed as well so she couldn't fire him or argue anymore, which was great since just one week after hiring Mikhail someone shot at her.

Adrian and I were out of town when we heard but she wasn't harmed. Mikhail jumped in front of her before she could be hurt but he was hit instead. When we got to the hospital, Liss was there with him. She didn't tell us what happened between the time he was hit and we got there but ever since then her and Mikhail seemed closer than before.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked. She knew what I was referring to. It was one reason I didn't want to leave her. Lissa was like a sister to me. We've been close, closer than close for a long time and I worried about what would happen when Adrian and I were gone. Not only was she close with me but her and Adrian were friends longer than we were. They were practically family, when I first met them I thought they were cousins because that's how they called each other.

"You can't worry about me all the time Rose." She placated me. It was what she always said. "I'm going to be fine. My last line was a success…once again," She added with a smile, "and I'm discussing with a crew the concept of doing another line, but something more exotic. Different from the ones I've done so far. I'll be busy so, you go have fun with my cousin."

"Busy hu?" I asked her, giving her a pointed look, "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

"What are you talking about?" she enunciated.

"Oh you know what I mean!" I whispered to her. "You and Mr. McHottie over there have been spending a lot of time together." I tried to do that lifty eyebrow thing but failed.

She giggled like a school-girl and I felt cool for feeling like I knew all along.

"Wrong. It's not like that between us Rose and you should know it. We're great friends."

"Right, I'll believe that when you stop blushing every time he's in five feet of you."

As I finished off my fries and downed my milkshake our phones buzzed and beeped together. We burst out laughing like silly. We had a thing that when our phones did that, which was rare, we'd read each other's message or take the call.

"One, two , three!" we both said and grabbed the others cell.

"Ok, Maria wants to know if you want her to cancel your afternoon appointment with …what? Mr. Ronz-." I handed her the phone.

"Oh, Mr. Ronzsucki. He's a foreign designer friend of mine." Liss said, "Yours is a reminder to your open house that starts at, holy crap! Rose you're late!"

Darn! That open house started at one thirty and it was already one. The house was a couple miles away from here and it would've taken me exactly thirty minutes to get there.

I rushed to get my thing as Mikhail came to Lissa's side to escort her out.

"So, you'll be at our place Friday for our dinner right?" Adrian and I wanted to have dinner with her and Mikhail before we left.

"Yes, of course. See you doll!"

We hugged each other goodbye and left.

* * *

**So, did you get it? What did you think about Lissa's career? Oh, and getting shot at? Psycho! Lol **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Valdeh**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Thank you for all reviewing again! And just as a warning this chapter has a lemon at the end...and this amazing lemon was actually written by...*drum roll* kittykat420 *!**

**I hope you like it :) Up next is meeting the family! **

**Valdeh**

* * *

Chapter Three

_**Dimitri…**_

There were few times in life when Dimitri felt that rush in his chest. That small feeling where something felt almost right. For years he's been stoic, solid in his work to fix and regain what his father so willingly lost.

For years he's been void of that one emotion that could put everything he'd built up to come crashing down. That emotion that clogged up inside him and kept him awake at night. It ate him deep, and never failed to twist his gut so that he'd be forced to live with what he'd done.

Guilt.

The guilt of hurting her, knowing that he's the reason she hadn't been around much or at all. Though that wasn't the only thing he felt guilty about. At that time he made more than one big. He'd gotten his hands dirty in a deal in order to save his business that he inherited from his father.

He was young and scared, knew he needed to make a decision and he needed to make one quick. He never had any intention of taking over, knowing full well his father didn't normally make deals legally. But sought out another way to accomplish high ratings and high status guests.

Then the old bastard died leaving, surprisingly, his fortune to him. Even in death he still showed how much of an ass he truly was. The old man left nothing for his daughters or his wife. Everything was in Dimitri's name and that pissed him off.

Now, lying in bed late at night, the wind blowing through the balcony, cooling the air inside his room, his heart wouldn't relax, and he knew why. She was coming. She wasn't just coming to visit, no she was moving back here.

He hadn't heard from her since her departure three years ago and part of that was his fault. Actually it was all of his fault, but he wanted to fix things now. Oh, how much he wanted to fix things with her. Though, he wasn't sure how, he knew nothing would stand in his way.

He only knew she was coming through the newspaper that announced the opening of Imperatorskiy Dom in Russia. It was a realtor company and beside it was a picture of its new Chief Executive Officer, Roza.

His assistant pointed it out because he told her he wanted to know about any new up-and coming businesses in his area. This was one of them. A part of him was slightly annoyed Vika didn't tell him but he knew why she didn't.

For a couple months after her departure he was very touchy whenever someone mentioned her or asked him about her when he was around. So they stopped and never tried to again. His mother was heartbroken when she didn't come back after that fateful Christmas. That Christmas when everything he had went wrong.

Turning over, Dimitri willed himself to sleep. He had to be rested if he was going to find a way to repair three years worth of damage.

_**Two weeks later…**_

_**Rose…**_

"Please can I take it off?" I asked him. Seriously excited about the home he chose for us. He's been keeping it hush since I started asking a week ago when we started to pack until now.

He chuckled, "Ok, ready?" he asked, stalling because he well knew how ready I was.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Ok, one, two, three- off!" He whipped off the black blindfold from my eyes and the sun's glare blinded me for just a second. A tiny second then my eyes bugged at the beautiful house in front of me.

"Oh Adrian…" was all I could say. It was big, but not over the top like it would've normally chosen. So I knew he took in consideration my feelings. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I whirled around and jumped in his arms. Our band new Mercedes car doors still open behind us.

"I'm glad you like it." he said in between the kisses I was giving him.

"Oh how did you find it?" I asked him. Because I certainly didn't see it while I was surfing and Vika didn't tell me about this beauty. She surly would've known that this would've blown my mind instantly!

"Uh, well…" he started to say, with my legs still wrapped around his stomach and my arms around his neck I prodded, "Yea?"

"I didn't find this one exactly…" he said. Sensing my confusion he continued, "I saw it online and I loved but I wasn't sure if it was too big for us since they didn't put in the measurements. So, I sent my new P.A. here down to check it out and she told me the size of the place. It was a bit too big and I knew you wouldn't appreciate it so I hired people to take down the East wing and just make it into a huge living space and cut off a big from the South side. To replace that, I had them build a pool in the back since it didn't come with one and I also had them plant trees. I wanted everything to look perfect for when we came and you saw it. Someone built the house, but I made it a home, and now with us living there we can make it one just for us." He told me. I was already getting teary by the time he was finished.

"Gosh. If I knew then you were going to be such a sap I'd have invested in tissues." I told him with a smile on my face. "Thank you. I love it."

"Yea? Wanna look inside?"

"Most definitely!"

Inside was even more beautiful. There was a little walkway that had a coat closet on both side and upon coming through, as promised, the entire east wing was one large living area. Plush, cream sofas were placed artistically around and in the middle was a large oak, table with glass topping. There wasn't a plasma here and for that I was grateful. I always thought TV's distracted people. But I knew there was probably one in our room and the guest room and also, one in his study and one in our relax room. Because I knew, all these rooms had to exist in our home.

Walking towards the living room I slipped my feet out of my flats and felt the soft carpet beneath my feet. I had no qualms running about and exploring the other rooms, knowing Adrian was behind me. Everything was beautiful. I knew I had to put my touches and his so as to make it ours but still, it was amazing.

We grabbed our personal luggage from the car and headed to the master bedroom that had a perfect view of our backyard. Yea, I so was going to spend most of my time by that pool. Part of it was shaded by a huge palm tree and just to the side of that was a bar and around the pool were a couple of chairs.

"I can't wait until our stuff gets here!" I told him. Super excited about everything.

"They should be arriving soon. I shipped it early so it'd be here by the time we arrived." Adrian told me, already unpacking his little carry on. That mostly had his toothbrush, computer and a couple clothes. I on the other hand had my make up bag, a couple outfits, and extra pair of shoes, my styling kit, my manicure set, and my camera and phone. I never travelled without them.

Adrian and I were relaxing on the chairs outside when we heard rumbling of trucks outside.

"I think they're here, honey." Adrian murmured, still lying in his chair.

"Mmmhmm…"I hummed, having no intention of getting up. My feet were aching from being up all day and I did not intend to unpack right now.

"Danm…" he said a couple seconds after.

"Hu?" I asked him.

"I'm getting the munchies…" then he chuckled, and I did after a while.

"Ok, how about you deal with the truck and I'll make us something to eat."

Ten minutes and two slightly messy sandwiches later Adrian came into the kitchen.

"Hey, how about- " I started to ask him when his cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes, ….No…Oh," Then he looked up at me and went out.

I decided to call Vika and tell her that I was officially here.

"Privet" I said, when she answered the phone.

"Roza?!" she screamed.

"The one and only!" I told her, smiling.

"OMG! I can't believe it!"

"I know right!"

"I'm so glad you're here! You're finally back. Where are you living? When are you coming over?"

"Well, we live not too far from you all and uh, I'm not sure.." then she cut me off.

"Wait! Mama wants to talk with you." Then I started to get nervous. It's been so long since I've spoken with her. When I did, it usually wasn't long. It's not because I didn't like Olena anymore or anything, it was just that the longer the conversation became, the more opportunities she had, and took , to either ask me about Dimitri or tell me something about him. Which at the time, I didn't want to know.

"Rose darling." she said when she got the phone. All my nerves disappeared when I heard her voice, in a tone, she used when I was nervous or scared or when she knew something was bothering me, and it never failed to calm me down. Today was no exception.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good, and it's even better to be back. I missed you and everyone else a lot." I told her, because I did.

"Oh. We've missed you too. So much Roza. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'll even make an extra batch of black bread just for you." She chuckled.

"Hmm….I'd love to but we just finished unpacking and we still have a little more to go. How about tomorrow?" I asked her.

She was silent for a while and I started to worry if I'd lost the connection somehow. "We?" she asked, her voice worried.

"Uh…yea. Um…Adrian and I." I told her, then I realized she didn't know who he was, "Adrian is my boyfriend, we've been dating for about two and half years. He's a really great guy, you'd love him…" I told her. Trying to save face.

"Oooh …well, uh, you, you both, how about dinner tomorrow?" she asked, her voice sounded strange now.

"Yea, sure." I whispered to her. Then hung up. I didn't know what to think about that phone call with Olena, only that I wished I'd told her about Adrian earlier.

"schreeech" I heard the plate move and I met Adrian's pensive eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him. Knowing this was bad. I bitched out when he hadn't told his family after six months of dating.

"You didn't tell them about me?" He asked me.

"I told.."I sighed. "She invited us to dinner tomorrow."

He sighed and pinched his nose, "Rose, if there's something you want to tell me,…" he started to say, but I already know what it was. It wasn't like he brought it up all the time. But I knew that this move would bring up uncomfortable things.

"No...not tell you." I told him, sauntering towards him, "but there is something I want to show you…" then I kissed him.

Adrian groaned at the back of his throat as Rose ran her fingers through his hair. Even though part of him knew that this was just Rose's way of shutting him up, it felt too good to stop. He lifted her legs around his waist and carried her to the nearest item of furniture- the living room couch, not breaking the kiss.

He threw her down, knowing it wouldn't hurt her- she was probably stronger than he was! Not that it mattered. He was far more experienced than she was, in other ways. She lifted her legs around his waist as his clumsy fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. She got fed up fast though, and ripped the shirt clean off her back, followed quickly by her silky pink bra.

Adrian lifted his polo shirt over his head, revealing his spectacular torso. Rose felt herself getting wet as Adrian stripped off. Their jeans joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, their breath getting faster. Rose ran her hand down Adrian's front, stopping just at the hem of his boxers.

"Is it ok if I…"

Adrian grinned.

"No need to ask, babe."

Rose blushed. Why was she so shy? She was never like this- and with Adrian of all people!

Maybe because he was so different, so much more experienced than anyone she'd ever been with- not that that was such a long list.

She saw the evidence of his arousal before she felt it. She couldn't wait to see what that felt like. She ran her hand over his member, savoring the feeling of him growing in her hands.

Adrian groaned.

"Babe… I need you."

"I know."

Adrian eased off Rose's panties, she was already ready and by now, they were both gasping with need.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going, Rose."

Rose took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

Adrian climbed on top of her, taking most of his weight onto his elbows so as not to crush her under his not inconsiderable weight.

He felt her stiffen as he entered her, and worried that he was hurting her until he heard her deep throaty moan. He started moving inside of her, slowly at first but picking up speed as he felt her walls flutter around him.

He kept going as he felt himself getting close.

"Oh god Rose, I can't last much longer." He managed to gasp out.

"Me either…" she murmured, hips thrusting, desperate for friction.

Adrian began to lose himself, feeling like he was about to die if she didn't come with him. But there was no need to worry, Rose was well on her way.

"Yes, baby, oh god yes please!"

With one final movement, Adrian finished. Moments later, Rose lost herself with him, crying out her pleasure, mingled with gasps of Adrian's name. They were both short of breath as they locked eyes, covered in sweat.

"So, what are you wearing to dinner?" Adrian asked cockily, with a triumphant 'I just got with a hottie' look.

Rose rolled her eyes, and swatted his arm gently.

"We can stress about that later."

And then she rolled on top of him again, ready for the next round.

* * *

**...so..liked it? What did you think about Olena's reaction? What do you think dinner's going to be like? **

**Tell me what you think lol :)**

**Valdeh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I've been really busy. I hope you like it...I really wanted to put this up tonight so I kind of ...summarized dinner. But if you guys want an extended version of dinner. Tell me :)**

**Thanks!**

**Oh..and omg! :) Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Trust me it means a lot that you guys take the time to review and Like! **

* * *

Chapter Four

_**Dimitri…**_

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in, Ioann." I called to my assistant.

Eehem.

I looked up. "Yes.."

"It appears we've …underestimated Nathan's protégé , Adrian Ivashkov." Ioann said. He was a tall man, with light brown hair and light blue eyes. He has been working for me for three years now and since then proved himself my most efficient and dependable personal assistant. He carried a stack of folders in his arms and tweaked his frameless glasses before he made it to my desk.

"Really? How so?" I asked him, since Nathan Ivashkov issued a press release that he was going to expand his business in a foreign country and got word that a new company was forming we immediately did our research on their products and sales statistics. They were good. Actually, from his son's track sheet we realized how much competition they were going to be.

"Well, his company's only been here a couple days and they've already got the Richok account. Gave them a 5% increase from out acquisition price." Ioann sighed. There was a reason I hired him rather than keeping my father's PA. He was a man that felt, from the background check I did, he came from little to nothing, working three jobs to pay his way through school until he got a scholarship to attend Harvard School of Business.

Even though Ivashkov Industries buys hotels and businesses like my company does, the big difference was that they're all about the bottom line, and their bottom line was all about money. Mine however, was more people oriented. Instead of buying, breaking and selling, we buy and renovate into high class hotels and condos. Small businesses were changed into community centers or broken down to build parks and clinics.

When I took over my father's company three years ago I made a promise to myself that I'd take care of the ones who were less fortunate. God knows they've suffered enough under my father's hand.

"Hmm… I guess he took the bait…" I muttered.

"What?" Ioann questioned, obviously surprised by my words. He wasn't aware of what I did in relations to that account.

"Well, Sergey Richok was about to take our deal but he seemed too desperate especially when I reduced the buying amount," I said, placing the file on my desk and then continued, "so I had someone check it out. It seems his rental car business was built above an old gas pipe line, renovating it into two apartments would cause severe physical damage to anyone who lived there. Also, a small earthquake could shift it, causing the line to explode. He took his business elsewhere."

"Oh, I understand Sir. But, you know, you've fixed places like that before. Why not do the same with his place?" he asked.

"It'd be at a loss to us, Ioann. Also, I wanted to see if they're as ruthless as the Time said. Looks like they were wrong. They're worse." I told him. Looking at him I asked, "How's the Lavrov account? That's one we need to keep out eye on. Arrange a meeting for early tomorrow so we can plan how to deal with this Ivashkov's company."

"Yes sir."

"Is that all Ioann?"

"Uh no, your mother called. She wants you to go over for dinner tonight." He said.

I sighed, my mother's been trying to set me up with 'eligible' girls because she thought I needed to settle down and have a family. Which was the absolute last thing I needed. She stopped a couple weeks ago and to say I was relieved would be an understatement. Now, …uh, I can only imagine why she wants me to go over tonight.

"Ioann, call her and tell her I can't make it…tell her I have a late meeting." I told him. He was use to my mother's antics and my mother likes him, sometimes I think more than me. I chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't. Before she invited you over, she asked if you had any late meetings, dates or appointments. I told her 'no' since you didn't have any. She then asked if you had any pressing issues to attend to and I told her 'no' as well."

"So, I have no excuse not to go," I laughed, "remind me to make you work with Zevna tomorrow." I told him with a smile.

"Ugh…I should have expected that." He groaned, then perked up, "she did say that they invited a couple people over for dinner as well. She said one of them was a friend of yours." He told me.

"Hu, alright. Call her and tell her I'll be there. But be sure you call me thirty minutes in so I can leave and say it's work, will you." I told him. Nodding once he left my office.

Crap. I rubbed my head, I could already imagine which one of my 'friends' she chose to try and set me up with tonight. The last thing I needed was….wait.

No. Wait, what if…

"Ioann!" I called through the speaker.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call my mother and ask her the name of the girl."

"Dialing …"

I waited…and even though it was probably a couple minutes it felt like an eternity. Then I heard him set the phone down.

"Ioann?"

"She said it's Rose."

"Oh God…" I whispered to myself. "She's here. How did I miss it?" I scrambled through my calendar and then I found it. I knew I'd written it somewhere. But wait, he said my mother invited two people over.

"Sir?"

"Yes, is there anything else?" I asked him.

"She also said that a young man will be joining them as well."

_Oh. _

"Probably one of Vika's friends…" I said to myself. But he heard me.

"Oh…" I heard him over the speaker.

"Get to work, Ioann." I felt a little bit bad that I mentioned that. Everyone in my family knew he had a crush on Vika. But he knew there wasn't a chance in hell he'd have a job if he started to date my little sister. She's 17 now but she's still my baby sister to me.

_**Dinner…**_

A certain amount of nerves shot through Dimitri as he left home. Getting into his white Audi A8 he left his hillside mansion with only one destination in mind. Make that, only one person in mind, Rose.

For years he waited for this moment, the time when they'd end up back together because he knew, with every fiber in his body that Rose was made for him. No woman compared to her, they were either just plain old pain in the ass or they loved his money so much that they did whatever he wanted. None of which he desired. But Rose, oh, Rose was sweet and feisty, she had a brain and wasn't afraid to voice them.

He missed her. He missed everything about her. The three years she's been away took away the joy he had inside, the happiness, purpose he never knew he had. It wasn't until a year after she left, a year of not hearing a word from her, not seeing her; he realized how much he truly missed her.

Driving up his mother's driveway, he noticed an unfamiliar car and figured it was probably Rose's. He'd practiced his speech, what he was going to tell her, the memories he planned on bringing up, so that maybe, he could get her to focus on the good times, rather than the bad.

Closing his eyes he groaned as he remembered the last time, they saw each other.

"Dimka!" his mother greeted him. Kissing him on the cheek while he did the same. Absentmindedly because his eyes were busy looking for the familiar face, body, hair. Just anything to tell him where she was.

"Mama…is everyone here?" he asked her. Looking at her in a way only a mother would understand, and Olena did. If it was one thing she truly knew which hurt her every time she saw him, was how much her boy loves Rose.

She couldn't understand for the life of he what happened, but a mother knows, and nothing she's tried has moved his heart. Now she could no more prepare herself than she could him for what he was about to witness. But he should know. Especially because they were all living in the same neighborhood and Rose, no matter who she loved, was a daughter to her.

"Yes, they're all in the dining room, but Dimka…" she didn't get a chance to finish. The minute he heard she was hear he dashed off towards the dining room.

_**1:10 A.M- Melrose Palace, Room 1408**_

He kissed her with as much fervor that was inside of him. Pouring out his anger and frustration. But she was use to it. It was normal behavior after a stressful day or on where he received news about…

"_Roza…" he called to her. Her head immediately turned his way and it was like they were the only two in the room. She looked just as beautiful as she did three years ago. Her wide chocolate brown eyes, ate away at his every feature. What changes and what didn't. She licked her lips, because he was just as handsome as she remembered and his lips looked just as soft as the last time she touched them._

"_Hello Dimitri." She replied impassioned, and it acted like a bucket of cold water was tossed over him._

His breathing deepened and he started to rush. It was like he wanted to devour her but not really her, just forget. Forget everything that just happened. Skin against skin they warred against each other. Him trying to rid his mind of the past five hours. Ripping her top off her crashed his lips on her shoulder, trailing a hot steamy path down her collarbone. Moaning she ripped off his shirt, buttons flew everywhere and littered the floor.

"_This is Adrian, my boyfriend…" she told him he felt himself breaking inside. _

Pushing her skirt up he pushed her face first into the pillows and ripped her underwear off.

"_What do you want Dimitri? I thought I made myself clear…" she whispered to him, angrily._

"_I know you're pissed at me. You should be for how I treated you then. But you can't deny that somewhere inside, you still have feelings for me." he whispered, leaning closer. "It's me Roza." _

_She moved closer and seemed dazed with how he was looking at her, how his lips seemed to get closer the longer she stared, the melodic tune of his voice. Then he kissed her, it wasn't long, no it was at least five seconds before she pushed him away._

Pulling her hair until she groaned he ripped through. Causing both pain and pleasure to engulf her altogether. This was what she liked and this was what he needed. Growling he released all that was pent up inside, all that made him regret his actions.

"_Stop!" she yelled at him, no longer caring if anyone saw or heard them. "I'll forget this ever happened. But I listened the day you told me to leave Dimitri. I left, now I'm back. But not for you…never for you. If you haven't notice I'm over you. I'm with Adrian now…you can like it or you can hate it but I don't care." She passed an angry hand through her hair, sighed then continued, "listen, we can be friends. It's either that or nothing." Then she left._

Breathing heavily he dropped his entire weight on her, not really caring if she was being crushed just relieved that for one minute the image of him kissing her wasn't lodged into his brain. The way her body molded into his like hers use to do to him. The way she moved with him, looked at him…like she really was in love with him.

* * *

**Hey! So...who's the girl? And danm...was Rose cruel or do you think he deserved it? Olena...some say she's weird...what do you think?  
**

**Tell me :) lol, and don't forget if you want to know what happened review and let me know.**

**Valdeh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! **

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait I put you guys through. **

**I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed my story :) It seriously means a lot that you like it :)**

**I had loads of fun writing this chapter. It's the dinner and a little inside of Rose and Dimitri in their younger days! I hope you love it as much as I do!**

* * *

_**Dimitri…**_

I dressed in my dark blue denim and white shirt with a black blazer and tied my hair at the nape of my neck and put on the hair tie Roza gave me a week before I broke up with her. She gave me the blazer when she realized I wore my duster during the summer and couldn't understand how I could have tolerated all that heat. I told her then that I just like putting something on over my shirt and so she got this for me. It was a surprise, and I knew that she'd saved up quite a penny for it because it was designer and felt amazing.

Everything thing I had on was to try and bring a semblance of what we had to her mind. I wanted to remind her of the good times so we could work things out. So now as I stood in front of her I couldn't stop the hurt and anger that started to build up when I saw her with a man, a tall good looking man with brown hair and green eyes, beside her, holding her with familiarity and possessiveness.

To say it came as a shock that she was involved with someone would be an understatement and I made a mental note to fire my PI because he neglected to tell me a very important piece of information. Maybe if I'd known she moved on I would have…maybe…I would have…_would have what Dimitri?...this was what I initially wanted her to do. Right? …No. _

_It was the idea of her moving on I wanted…not for her to actually do it._

"Dimka?" My mother brought me out of my daze as we stood in front of Rose, the man, Vika, Karolina and Sonya.

"Look!" she continued, as if I wasn't just lost in thought a minute ago, "it's Roza! We haven't seen her in ages! I bet you two have a lot of catching up to do!" she said, a little too enthusiastically for my liking. I had a feeling mama was in the mood to meddle and that in itself was a dangerous thing.

Rose squirmed under my inquisitive stare as I took her in. I knew she felt every second of it like se always had.

"Roza and Dimitri were inseparable when they were younger." She said to the man whose name I still didn't know.

Turning to him, Rose smiled that beautiful smile of hers towards him but spoke, to me.

"Dimitri this is Adrian. Adrian this is Dimitri."

"It's nice to meet you Dimitri," he stretched out his hand and I shook it, grunting in return. Something he didn't miss. "Rose has told me…so much about you," he gave me a pointed look and then I knew he knew what happened, "all of you."

"All right! Let's eat. The food will get cold and I'm sure you all wouldn't want to see Dimka throw a fit because his black bread is cold." Vika exclaimed and quickly retreated to the kitchen and then I knew she knew about Roza and her new beau.

To say dinner was awkward would have been another understatement. Roza hadn't said a word after she introduced Adrian to us. Mama, Vika and the girls kept conversation with Adrian while I tried to catch Roza's eyes.

She looked even more beautiful than when I'd last seen her. The pictures I was given, which I realized did not show Adrian in anyone of them, did no justice to her beauty. She grew out her hair and now wore it loose around her shoulders. Her body filled in a way that showed how much of a woman she was, which only accented her round face that complimented her almond shaped eyes. Eyes that at the time could have made me drop to my knees if she so willed.

No part of her held that child like aura she had a couple years ago. She oozed the confidence every beautiful and successful woman had.

"So Roza, how long have you two been dating?" Sonya asked. I continued to eat my solyanka as if the question held no interest to me and I felt more than saw Rose's quickly shift to me before she answered Sonya.

"Well, we've known each other-"

"Three years next month." Adrian blurted.

I chocked on my soup and tried to hide it be coughing into a napkin but the damage was done. Surprise faded away quickly and anger blazed through me like a dragon hurling fire.

"What?" I growled out, the entire table silenced. Adrian gave me a look of complete innocence but I knew better. But I wasn't concerned about him, I was looking at Roza. The woman who not three years ago told me she loved me, told me I was it for her, told me there would never be another. Who practically begged me to make love to her that night.

"Is something wrong Dimitri?" Karolina asked. Out of all three sisters, she was the most impervious to tension or conflict.

"No," I ground out, my gaze never wavering from Roza who found her dinner very interesting at the moment, "nothing. If you'll excuse me, I think this calls for a celebration."

"What?" mama asked, her voice, one octave lower than a squeal. Adrian's eyes widened and Rose's head turned immediately to me. Confusion written in her face.

"Well, don't you think Rose's ability to keep one man for so long without chucking him every other month is cause for a celebration?" I knew what I was doing was wrong. But I couldn't help the betrayal that she'd left my side and immediately went to his.

No one said a word as Rose's face flamed with humiliation. That didn't make me feel good either, in fact it made me feel worse. No one said a word because they all knew what I was referring to. Except Adrian, and for that I took some comfort that she didn't tell him everything about her life here.

It started when she turned fifteen and mama gave her permission to date. Something I wasn't aware of at the time. I had turned 21 a couple months before and passionately expressed my joy for it. I was coming home from a night and early morning of partying with Ivan and a few of my other friend when I first saw her with him. He was a couple years older than she was and she was giggling at something he said. This was what caught my attention. We hadn't been on good terms since I started to go out more and I couldn't understand why nor did I want to deal with whatever teenage drama she tended to spew.

They were both sitting in the patio swing, he had his hand on her thigh and for the life of me, I didn't like it there.

"What the hell are you doing?" hangover forgotten I glared at the young boy who stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

Rose, already use to my temper slouched back in the chair, and answered with a sigh, "We were just studying Dimitri. Jeez, didn't you get any last night?"

I had a hangover.

We've been fighting for weeks.

She's laughing with a boy and he's touching her.

Wrong thing to say.

Way, wrong thing to say.

"You," I pointed to the boy, who had since removed his hand from off Roza, "Get out." He scrambled and I saw her annoyed expression as he move like his pants was on fire. Grabbing him before he had time to race past me I growled, while looking at her, "come back again and I'll rip your throat off."

I visibly saw him gulp then nodded and left running faster than Road Runner being chased by Coyote.

We stared in tense silence; I only started to speak when she squirmed. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Glowering at me she puckered her lips but didn't say a word.

"Well?" I encouraged with little patience because truly I had no idea what's been up her arse lately. Then I started to wonder where everyone was. Surely, mama didn't let her little friend visit and leave them without a chaperoned.

"You, alright! You're my problem!" she screamed and immediately all my annoyance and vexation diffused as I took in her state. She was no longer set in her rebellious attitude but seemed, shy, anxious even.

"What did I ever do to you? You've been yapping at me for weeks now. If you have something to say, say it now!" I yelled at her. I needed sleep, but first a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Why do you have to keep parading your little groupies up and down the house every night? It keeps me up and I can't sleep!" she grumbled out. I saw tinge of blush on her cheeks that made her seem cute. So I knew that wasn't the real reason she's been annoyed with me.

Though I didn't dwell on that. I couldn't because I hated it when she seemed cute, or adorable, because it made me feel like a perv and I'm not a perv! She's fifteen for crying out loud and so that made my temper flare.

"I know you're too young to know this,"

Punch one, she hated it when I commented on her age;

"But I am a man and as one I have needs,"

Punch two, discussing my sex life wasn't big on her list of things she liked to discuss,

"Needs those beautiful girls you see take care of very well, I might add."

Nail in the coffin.

"Now, is that it or do you have more problems with me that we need to discuss?" I asked her.

With a downcast gazed she answered me, "No. I'll just go now."

Sighing I massaged my head and close my eyes only to open them when I heard items clutter on the floor. Rose's bag spilled over and I stooped down to help her pick her things up. She seemed jittery now and hurriedly tried to gather everything before I could really help.

Until I grabbed a certain circle case.

"Give it back." She said her hand over it and pulling hard. I moved out of her grasped and studied it more.

"What the hell is this?"

The attitude was back full swing now. "What do you think?"

"Why do you have birth control pills?" I demanded, outraged at the thought of her having sex with someone.

"I know you might be too young to understand this, but I am a woman," she started to say.

"Stop" I told her but she didn't.

"As one, I have needs…"

"Stop," I told her again, but she didn't bloody listen.

"Needs boys like Mike take care of, very well I. Might. Add." She ground out then started to march away from me.

Taking her by the elbow I brought her in front of me.

"You have needs Roza?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in question. "If so, I can tell you for a fact Mike there has no idea how to take care of them."

"I can tell you for a fact he does so just fine." She said, but her voice wavered, and I knew she was lying. But I knew she wasn't having sex just yet because there wasn't a pill missing.

"You're lying…" I whispered to her, and enjoyed the way her body shivered to my voice.

"Dimitri…" she said huskily.

I abruptly let her go and told her to never invite that boy over again. Then I took the pills and made a mental note to give them to Mama and asking her to talk with Rose about that. I also made another note to threaten every boy that so much as looked at her the wrong way.

That though, that started Rose's own boyfriend parade. Every other week there would be a new one over. She knew it got on my nerves and it normally ended the same way the first one did; only after the fourth one it ended with me on top of her, devouring her mouth like a starving man. I knew she was remembering that when the blush on her face intensified.

I excused myself from dinner and took out a bottle of wine, wanting it more for me than her. Then I went back to dinner.

After dessert mama said she was going to clear the table and Karolina and Sonya whisked Adrian off to the living room for a chat. Sonya sent a wink my way and I knew she was going to keep me busy.

"I'll help Olena." Rose said as she picked up her and Adrian's plate and dashed off into the kitchen.

"Let me…" I said to mama, taking the plates from her while my eyes were on Roza.

Entering the kitchen she threw the dishes in the sink muttering, "Bloody Dimitri."

"Is something the matter Roza?" I asked her, smirking as she whirled to face me.

"You're such an ass!" she whisper-yelled.

"That's funny, you use to say I was a god." I told her, all humor gone from my voice.

"Why did you have to behave that way?" she asked me but left no room for me to reply as she continued, "I thought we could've forgotten everything that happened. I'm here now, I'm with Adrian and we live here and I miss my family so we'll be seeing each other. I don't want us to be fighting but I won't have you saying things like that in front of Adrian." She finished. She was panting at the end of her tirade but now I was furious.

"Forget? Forget? You can't nor will you bloody hell forget what happened between us." I growled out, walking towards her and she walked back, until she was trapped between me and the sink. "I fucked up. I'll admit that. But you love me, and you'll always love me, and I love you too. I-

_Smack!_

She hit me.

"Don't you dare say that…" her eyes glistened.

"I'm sorry Roza…you don't know what it's been like…" I brought my hand up to her cheek only to have her take it away.

"No! No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to say that. You don't love me. Remember?" she asked. Her tears welled up and spilled over, "and you'll never love me. Remember? You told me to leave, and I left. You told me to never come back, and I stayed away as long as I could. But I won't let you control my life anymore. I won't let you keep me away from my family anymore."

She sighed and I let the silence flow.

"I'm here now, with Adrian. He knows, as I'm sure you've already figured out, and I love him." that was a blow.

"We can either be friends Dimitri," she said, her eyes softening, "or nothing at all. But I hope we can me again. We use to be…remember?" then she took a deep breath, composed herself and left.

I threw a bowl on the floor. I was angry with myself because I said all those words to her. Angry at my father because he was the reason he had to go to Zmey. Zmey…even thinking his name fanned the flames of rage in his system; because he made him choose.

A part of him knew he'd made the right choice, because he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he was the cause of thousands of family's being unemployed. The other part…wanted to beat himself over and over because he let the one person he truly loved go, and he couldn't live with that

He won't. Not for long.

* * *

**Eeep!**

**So! Did you like? OMG! Woah... birth control? Zmey? Homeless people? What is going on here?:) **

**Tell me what you think about it all...and...will Adrian be a challenge in Dimitri's attempt to get her back? Or is he confident in Rose's love for him?**

**Woah.**

**Valeh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This one starts out with Adrian and give you his cute side! :)  
**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love to hear what you think lol! Tell me what you think about this one... hope it lives up to your expectations !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Adrian…**_

"Mmm…" I heard her murmur as I kissed her good morning. I was on my way to work, a week after that disastrous dinner with Dimitri Belikov.

"Gotta go babe." I whispered against her lips.

She groaned, "I'm thinking it's time we go on a vacation. I've liked this mini-holiday we had. Just you and me." She opened her beautiful brown yes and smiled that smile that made everything feel right. I almost felt like I could breathe again.

"Babe," I started to tell her with my hand gently holding her jaw as she lay I our bed, her hair splayed out around her invitingly, "if it's what you want, we'll do it. Tell me when and where, and we'll go."

"You spoil me Adrian Ivashkov." She whispered, in all seriousness.

"I love you Rose." I told her, because I do. "You've made me a happier man, and for that, I'm grateful."

"You've made me a happier woman, how can I ever repay that?" she asked, now leaning on one of her elbows towards me.

I sifted my fingers through her hair, her fingers played with the edge of my tailor-made suit. "Loving me like you do is all I need, baby."

Her lips turned up in a mischievous smile, "How about we celebrate your first day of work tonight? I'm going shopping with Viktoria today for some outfits for work, then we can go out to dinner tonight."

"Only if you make a stop at that special shop," I started to say as my finger whispered against the flesh of her collarbone. Slowly grazing down to the very tip of her breast, "and get that thing I like." I smirked at her.

She kissed me, her mouth tasted like strawberries and cream from last night. I pulled her body closer to mine, relishing in the feel of her soft curves against my hard contours. Forgetting that I was supposed to be on my way to work, time stood still as our lips moved. Tipping her head towards me, she deepened the kiss and made a sound so sweet it caused my heart to beat even faster. Blood sped through my veins and our once sweet kiss turned into something more. She held my eager face in her small palms, and gently nipped at my bottom lip. I felt her smile then peeped at her through hooded lids.

"Time for work sunshine." She said, her voice husky.

"I think work can wait for tomorrow…" I growled at her as I started to lean over her, both arms at her head, my eyes on hers, feeling the heat in her gaze.

She giggled. "I think it can wait too…," she said, her words fading into a whisper at the end.

_**Tuesday**_

_**Adrian…**_

I slipped out of bed and got ready for work this time. I did plan on actually going in, I already got three messages from my PA telling me I had an early meeting with a few of our neighboring competitors. In order to make my presence known and get a feel of who's who, I invited them all over for a late morning brunch.

Kissing a sleepy Rose on the cheek I murmured, "Going to work babe. See you tonight."

She nodded, eyes closed and I knew she went to sleep immediately after, until she muttered she loved me.

As it was officially my first day of work in my new company, I dressed to the T, with my game face on. I texted my new PA that I was already on my way up from the underground parking and she replied she was going to meet me at the entrance doors.

I had no idea what she actually looked like, but since I was going to be here for a while, I hoped she was decent enough to look at.

The office area smelled of cinnamon and apples. It was either that or the woman who was beside me.

"Hello, my name is Sydney Sage and I'm your new personal assistant." She said, stretching out her hand. She was a good looking girl, blonde and close to my height.

"Adrian, your new boss," I said smiling. "So what's on the agenda today Sydney?" I asked her, replying to a text from Rose.

I noticed she still hadn't answered me by the time I sent it so I looked at her. She was staring and to tell you the truth it was kind of weird. I mean, a lot of women stare, not to sound egotistical but I am a very good looking man. So I was use to staring, only hers made me feel, weird.

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh, yes." She stammered, her cheeks turning pink.

I sighed, "Listen, if you're not cut out for the job I can find someone else." I told her.

"Oh, no sir. I'm ready. Uh, there's a budget meeting today at eight and then you have…"

I laughed, "Ok, Ms. Sage,"

"Oh, please, call me Sydney." She stated, showing off her freakishly white teeth.

"Like I said," I started to say slowly, "Sydney, how about you show me towards my office, push my eight o clock to eight thirty, give me a tour and introduce me to the staff. How does that sound?" I asked, smiling at her.

As boss I knew it was best to introduce myself to the people who worked for me, creating an approachable atmosphere so they can trust me increases productivity.

"Wow, I think that would be amazing. Ok let's go." She chirped, turning around and guiding me to my office.

Lunch came quicker than I thought. There were a few people who didn't speak that good English but Sydney spoke Russian and English and I decided to send those who needed the extra help in learning the language to an English class during nights.

I got a text from Rose.

_Babe, what time is your lunch break? _

_Twenty minutes honey._

_Ok, I made spaghetti. I think it's edible and it smells great. I'll bring some so we can have lunch together. _

I burst out laughing and Sydney, who was sitting in my leather white sofa at the far end of my sky view office doing paper work, raised her head and looked at me inquisitively.

"By chance, is there Pepto-Bismol in here?" I asked her, still laughing to myself.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I can get you some. Is something the matter?" she asked.

_Sure babe. Bring some over. I'll leave a message for Donald to escort you straight up. _I replied to her. Donald is the Chief of Security and I interviewed him personally via Skype to see if he was good for the job or not.

_Ok, see you soon. I love you._

"Mr. Ivashkov?" Sydney asked. I almost forgot she was in the room.

"Uh, no. Not right now at least." I looked at my watched and noticed the time. "It's almost lunch time, why don't you head off and I'll see you later this afternoon." I told her.

"Uh, would you like me to get something for you?" she asked, her face doing that pink thing again.

"No, I'll be eating here today."

"Oh…" she seemed like she was going to asked me something then left.

Rose came by ten minutes later looking as beautiful as ever. She had on dark blue denim jeans, pale yellow blouse that accentuated her delicate breast and shapely waist wearing a stunning smile.

"Hi," she smirked, walking in examining the place. I knew her, and I knew the minute I stepped inside she was going to love it. "I love it." Bingo.

"I love you…" I said, making my way towards her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards me.

"I love that glass window a lot though," she said, seductively.

"Mmm…pre tel."

She was about to when we heard a yell.

"Wait! Ms, you forgot this!" It was Sydney, she burst through my office door, surprising both Rose and myself, she was heaving with a wood, woven basket in hand. "You" huff, "forgot this" huff, "at the elevator."

Then she froze.

"Oh, sorry." Rose said, reaching out to take the basket but Sydney didn't let go. She just stared.

Weird.

"Uh, Rose this is Sydney my Personal Assistant. Sydney, this is Rose…" I looked at her, and she smiled giving me a peck on the lips while rubbing my cheek.

"O-o-oh. It's nice to meet y-you Rose." She said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Here" she thrust the basket in her hand.

"Oh! My spaghetti!" Rose exclaimed, I chucked,

"Yes, your infamous spaghetti." I made my way over to my bar and got two plates.

"Oh!, Sydney, wanna join us?" Rose asked, she was nice that way. Always looking for a way to make people feel wanted, I guess she caught onto Sydney's awkwardness. "It'll be fun. We can get to know each other."

"S-s-sure."

Setting the table Rose took out a container of spaghetti and Sydney.

"Well, go on!" Rose urged, "try it."

"Yea," I chuckled towards Sydney, "try it."

And she did, and as much as I wanted to feel bad, I couldn't. Twirling her fork into her pasta she lifted it to her mouth and inserted it holey inside. Not five seconds later she coughed it back up then forced it down.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Oh gosh! Stop,"

"Do you like it?" Rose asked, eagerly. "Last time I didn't put enough salt so I tripled it this time."

"Uh, yes. It's delicious." Sydney replied.

"How about you babe?" she asked me. I'd already consumed half my plate, already use to Rose's cooking. She didn't do it often, and she knew she wasn't the best, but I encouraged her all the same to try because she liked it and because I love her.

"Hu, a little too much salt, but danm, if it isn't the best spaghetti I've ever had!" I told her. Loving simply because she made it.

"Don't screw with me Adrian." she joked.

I raised one of my eyebrows, something I knew she's always wanted to do but couldn't, because I had the best reply for her but couldn't since we were eating with Sydney.

"Uh, you, know I almost forgot I was suppose to meet a friend of mine for lunch." She said, getting up.

Her plate was wiped clean and I silently praised her for it. Not many people would've done what she did. Rose was a tough cookie, but she was sensitive about things like her cooking. So I respected Sydney even more that she didn't outright say her spaghetti was worthy of the top ten things sure to give you high cholesterol.

"Ok, see you later P.A."

"Well, she's nice…" Rose said.

"When do you start work?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow actually. Mason sent me my itinerary today and the building address. It's actually on Brivshki." She said.

"That's two blocks away from Belikov's business." I told her.

"Yea, I know."

"Wanna christen my new sofa?" I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Danm right I do." She whispered, then made her way to it.

I got up to lock my door, rushed over to her side and pushed her on the sofa, landing on top of her.

Her giggled turned to moans as we broke in my new white, leather sofa.

_**Sydney…**_

_**Lunch**_

"Ooooh! I'm screwed!" I groaned to my best friend.

"Not screwed exactly. Come on, he can't be that good looking." She tried to console me.

"And I can't even not like her, you know?" I told her, "She's so nice and beautiful. I mean, she's not as tall as I am, but she can be an actress…with her awesome butt and pretty bosoms…" I grumbled, because she had everything I didn't.

"Wow, I love how you don't objectify the woman. I'm sure a lot of people see her as only tits and ass." She replied.

"Fine you're right. She's not an air-head. You know?" I said, sipping my slurpy outside Kreshnav, a little diner between restaurants. "She's cool, and he loves her."

"Really? I mean, you did say he's in Fortune Five Hundred right?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yea, I know. And the thing is, I think this is the real deal. She brought lunch for him and oh my goodness! It. Was. Awful!" I exclaimed, getting the attention of a couple nearby.

"No way! Do tell…" she said, smiling.

"It was so salty I could feel my blood pressure rise with each bite. I refilled my glass with water three times!" I told her, "And you wanna know what he did?"

"What?"

"He just ate it, like it was the best thing in the world, I mean he told her it had a little too much salt, which was the understatement of the century, but he ate it like it was the best thing in the world."

"It's just a crush. I'm sure you'll get over it." she tried to reason.

"Yea, I hope so." I told her, finishing my drink, "Hey I gotta go. Can't be late working for my new boss and hot girlfriend."

"Haha, Ok, see you later Sydney!" she waved, walking in the other direction towards her work.

"Bye Sonya!" I yelled back and made my way back to work.

_**Rose…**_

I picked Vika up from her spa treatment after lunch with Dimitri and was on my way dropping her home. I was surprised when Mason sent me the papers and realized where our new building was. But I was nervous telling Adrian. I wasn't sure how he'd react and well, now I know I made the right choice in telling him. He was surprised, and worried but got over it easier than I'd thought.

"Uh, Rose," Vika started, I looked at her in question, "I'm actually not going directly home. Can you take a right and drive straight down until you reach the end?" she asked.

"Sure. You're mom knows where you're headed right?" I asked her, not wanting to get in her business if she didn't want to say but also not wanting to take her somewhere Olena would disapprove.

"Yea, I go there all the time." She was being vague but I had my head full of other things. Like, what Dimitri said at his house a week ago.

I pulled up to a beautiful mansion, surrounded but trees and shrubbery. It had a medieval style to it with a modern twist. Elegant, and simply lovely. Large glass spanned the front windows that encased a beautiful oak wood doors. It was big, bold, and beautiful.

"Wow."

"Yea, it's beautiful right?" she asked.

"Yea, who lives here again?" I asked her. Then she started twitching.

"You think the outside it something, wait until you see inside. "Come on!"

I started to follow her in, parking my car beside the black Austin Ghost, a car so hot I made a mental note to change my panties later. Inside was just as Vika said, it was amazing. It was an open floor plan and a stunning staircase was to the left, with black railings, with a swirling design. Straight ahead, marble columns stood, and lead the way to a living room on the far right, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the ceiling to floor glass doors that showed a beautiful garden.

"Vika, why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier? I would've been here or sent someone so you wouldn't be alone."

I froze. I know that voice, and according to that voice it seemed like it owned this house. Oh crap! I was in Dimitri Belikov's house!

"What do you mean she's here? Now? Where?" he asked, his voice was getting louder by the minute. I'd finished ogling his garden and made my way past his sitting area to his main living room.

"Roza…" he said, taking me in as I stood like a child who was caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I-I'm sorry. Vika never said…"

"Nonesense." He replied, his lips curving into a smile.

Oh gosh. I needed to get out of here. Stat.

"I'll be on my way then."

"Wait, you just go here. Would you like a tour?" he asked, his voice rising, turning hopeful, and it took everything in me to tell him no. To walk out of his house and never step foot in it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I told him.

"Why? You said you wanted to be friends right? Friends give friends tours of their home." He told me. But for some reason I didn't buy it.

"Wow, it didn't take long for you to give up." I tried to say sarcastically, but that wasn't how it sounded. It irked me that I cared. Because a part of me I didn't want to acknowledge begged for him to fight for me, and he knew it.

"Not at all Roza," he started to say, walking towards me. When he was halfway there, I started to go back but bumped my leg into his brown leather chair, that looked brand new, "I let you go once, baby, I'm not letting you go again."

"You do realize that I chose to stay away right? If you cared about me at all then you'd do me this one favor and leave me alone." I told him, sternly, or that's what I was hoping for. I felt my body start to crack at his close proximity.

His smell of spicy cologne and his normal manly musk was driving me insane, making me remember the last time we were this close to each other.

"It doesn't matter how long we've been apart, or how far apart we are, we're meant to be. Because when we're together all that distance, all that time, vanishes and it's just us. Like we were the day before and will be the day after that." He said, his voice lowering and his proximity closer, "You can't resist me Roza. Just like I can't resist you." His voice husky, and inviting.

It was exactly what he said last time we were together at his mother's house in his father's old office. After that he'd kissed me, kissed me like his life depended on it. It was a lot of things, hot, warm, soft yet hard. He held me like he was afraid to let me go.

That should've been my warning for what was to come. But I was still taken off guard. Not hours later, he'd broken up with me, in the worst way imaginable. Maybe not even that. We weren't official, he hadn't asked me out and he'd proven he wasn't really mine when he showed up with that girl.

I wretched my face from his hand and stared at the large book case.

"But you can Dimitri, or did you forget? It was Christmas if I remember correctly, I'd just come home from college for break, expecting that you'd be as happy to see me as I was to see you." I smiled, sadly at the memory of so long ago, I was so happy, a kind of joy I had yet to feel again. "Only, you weren't," I continued, "what was her name again? Nastassja?"

He had stepped back a little too, probably remembering what came next, and "You were going to marry her weren't you? Or at least that's what you told me, after you said the exact same thing you said now, then."

Then I looked at him, lost in his eyes, searching for that cold monster who shredded my heart so many years ago but I couldn't find him. He was the same Dimitri I had fallen in love with.

"I'm so sorry Roza." He whispered, his voice kind, wiping the tear that was slowly making its way down my face. A tear I hadn't even known I'd let escape. "Let me explain…" he begged.

But this was enough, I couldn't go back there. I couldn't, it hurt immensely when I was experiencing it firsthand, now he wanted to take a trip down memory lane?

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I can't." I swallowed, and mechanically ordered my feet to move and find escape from this powerful man.

"I had to choose, I was young, I-I didn't know what else to do." His words were strangled, the pain evident in his tone.

Turning to him, I didn't know what to say, partly because I didn't know what he was talking about but mainly because he said he had to choose an he let me go.

"And it wasn't me. But that's ok now," I hiccuped, "Adrian chose me. Now I'm choosing him."

With that I left his living room, his home, and made a vow to never step foot in his home again.

* * *

**Wow. Sydney crushing on Adrian? Telling Sonya who's Rose's childhood family friend? Do you think she'll find out who Sydney's boss is? If so, what do you think she'll do? Did Vika set Rose up? Or was it an accident? And...Dimitri was going to marry someone else?!  
**

**Jeesh!**

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me about it :)**

**Thanks for reading !**

**Valdeh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing! I love them sooo much! Hey! If I can get 70 reviews off this... ;) I might give you a little Rose and Dimitri surprise. Lol, just an incentive!**

**I hope you like, it's not very long but like I said...bring water for my next UD, you might get burned from what's going to happen :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not sure if what I did was ok…I mean," Vika sighed, not knowing how to continue. She sat on her sister's bed looking at her twirling her hair with a curling iron.

She was getting ready to go out to dinner with her brother and their family. Sonya was already beautiful so she wasn't sure why she insisted on getting ready three hours earlier. She shrugged and scoffed, not understanding why that little piece of hair won't curl all cute like, like the left side of her head.

"You know," she grumbled out, "you didn't do anything wrong you know. I mean, it's good, not her crying and all because when Rose cries it's like kicking puppies." She sighed and put down her curling iron.

Then turned to face Vika who scowled at something on her phone.

"Because they had a chance to talk things out. Even though it hurt them to do it, they had to. I mean, it's years of stuff they have to talk about. It's good they had a little heart to heart you know?" she asked.

"But you didn't see her face. Maybe I just made it worse you know?"

_Ding ding _Vika's phone went off.

Sonya started, "And who knows maybe they're thinking about each other this very moment thinking about what they were going to say to each other. And that's the good part, that they're on each others minds…."

Vika drifted off from what Sonya was saying, more interested in the messaged that were popping up on her phone. Then her phone started to ring and she groaned in frustration. Her phone rang again.

"Vika…are you even listening to me?" Sonya asked, already annoyed that she wasn't receiving her undivided attention.

"D-do you know who all are going tonight?" Vika asked, looking nervous.

"Uh, us, you know. The normal people. Hmm…now that I think about it how about we invite Rose and Adrian. Even though he's dating her, he is still hot. You know?"

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring _Vika's phone goes off, again.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No" she answers.

"Well then turn it off… that song is so annoying."

Again no reply from Viktoria who is consumed by whatever's happening on her phone.

"Fine, I'm going to ask mama if we can invite them."

Olena was just doing the clasp of her bracelet when Sonya breezed in and forcefully dropped on her King sized, lavender bed.

"Mama…I was thinking that we should invite Roza to dinner tonight. You know?"

"You mean Roza and Adrian?"

"Oh, yea sure. Him too…"

"Sonya darling, I know you'd like Dimitri and Roza to be together but we must respect her relationship with Adrian too. Alright?" Olena asked, but it sounded more like a statement in Sonya's ears.

"Yes mama…" she said, rolling her eyes when her mother wasn't looking, "So…can we?" she asked enthusiastically, immediately getting back to the point.

"Well I don't see why not. Our last dinner together was…good." Olena replied, not sure, if she was being truthful or trying to convince herself of that as she remembered that awkward and strange night.

_**Rose…**_

"Ok, sure…we'll be there" I hung up the phone at the same time Adrian walked into our room.

"Hey, who was that?" he asked as he untied his tie.

"Oh, just Olena. She invited us for dinner along with Dimitri and his PA tonight. I said we'd go." I looked at his face as he twisted it in annoyance.

"I really don't think that's a good idea babe." He said, hanging up his jacket.

I sighed, it wasn't the first time he'd expressed his deepest disregard for Dimitri. That I could understand. He liked Olena and the girls, he just didn't trust him.

"Why not? It's not like he's going to make a pass at me you know?" I told him, trying to convince him so we can go. I haven't seen Olena since dinner and ever since Vika took me to Dimitri's I hadn't seen her either. That was two weeks ago.

"Last time we assumed anything that guy was under the impression that you were free and belonged to him." he lied down on our bed and closed his eyes. "I had a long day…" he smirked, "let's do that stress reliever thing."

I laughed and cuddled into him, "Dimitri and I agreed to be friends, so it's all good." I told him. Thinking this would make things better but it didn't.

"Are you serious?" he groaned."When did you speak with him? Two weeks ago? Are you sure he still feels that way?"

"It was after dinner…" I stopped when I saw the look on his face. Disbelief mixed with anger.

"So you're telling me he cornered you when I was in the next room. And you didn't tell me so I could've beaten his ass!?" he yelled.

"It's not like I planned it. Nor did I expect it and after that I just didn't want to think about it." I sighed, both grateful and nervous to be telling this. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell him, I just wasn't sure how.

"But still you kept this from me. " he growled, face contorted with anger.

"Well, he sort of cornered me in the kitchen that time we went over. It was nothing! It's not like I asked him to." I quickly added.

"I can't believe you kept this from me Rose." He shook his head, and I was hurt that I hurt him, because we made a promise to tell each other everything and I didn't. When he didn't tell me something I thought was important I went on a rampage because I felt like he was keeping things. Now it was me.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure how." I told him, "And with work, I haven't seen you in a while to actually sit and talk about it."

He sighed, "I get it. And you're right. It's just, us starting here and with work really taking off, I've had a lot on my mind. But what really gets to me is him doing those things to you like he had a right. Gosh! I want to bash his face in for even thinking about treating you like he owns you!" he growled, and maybe it was because of who we were talking about that made my reaction entirely inappropriate, but I was getting turned on.

"If he ever does anything like that again, please tell me. I just, don't want you to deal with his crap alone. Alright?" he continued.

"Yea, I get it." but my conscience started to bother me because I hadn't told him about that time at his house.

"I'll understand if you don't want to go." I said, but I was disappointed, and it showed.

"No, let's go. Maybe seeing us together more will prove to him he doesn't have a shot." Then he kissed me and everything was forgotten.

I'll tell him after dinner. I vowed to myself.

_**Dinner…**_

"Come on!" Adrian yelled/whisper, "We're already late." He chuckled.

"Yes, I know, and just whose fault is that?" I grumbled but the smile on my face took away its initial effect.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining." He laughed, held out his hand and we made our way into the restaurant.

"Roza?" I heard as we neared the table and I felt Adrian's hold on my hand tighten.

In front of me sat all my family, Olena was in her beautiful teal dress and I could just imagine how many time Sonya had her change her shoes so that it's be just right. Vika, was dressed more like a southern Belle tonight than anything else. Let's just say there was a lot of pink, but she looked beautiful but not as happy as everyone else. Maybe she felt bad, I didn't say goodbye when I left that day and hadn't seen her since.

Dimitri on the other hand literally stumped me. He looked more domineering, in his tailored suit and dark flowing hair. It was all I could do not to stare. But tonight he was just so beautiful with the garden lights softening around his chiseled face. He stood when we arrived; his scent flowed through the air and consumed me.

"Rose?" Adrian asked me. Getting me out of my daze.

"Oh, huh, hi everyone." I said, and sat down. Adrian did the same but only muttered Dimitri's last name and he did the same. There was an uncomfortable tension at the beginning that I just knew came from Dimitri that was probably triggered by the fact that Adrian was here too.

Well, he'd just have to deal with it.

"We were just about to order our drinks Roza, I know how much you love Walter Hansel's Russian River Valley Pinot noir." His voice went gravelly at the end. Probably remembering that night I had the wine. So was I.

He was right though, I do love that wine, loved it so much I couldn't stop drinking it whenever I had the chance even though it reminded me of him. Alongside me, I saw Adrian stiffen because I had told him that it was my favorite and he was the one who gave me my first glass.

"Uh, actually, I think I'll have a glass of Rosa Regale, with chocolate dipped strawberry for dessert." I told him, avoiding eye contact for some unknown reason then turning to smile at Adrian.

Which he appreciated because he stopped what he was saying to Vika and smiled at me, then said, "I'll have the same too."

Then to Vika he continued telling her about the places he's been to since we've been here, which isn't a lot.

"Why that one Roza? Dimka has a bottle.."

"Sonya!" Dimitri said gruffly, and I noticed another side of him that he hadn't showed me since I've been back. He seemed nervous, and albeit annoyed she almost said something he didn't want anyone to know.

"Uh, well," I started to say, looking at Olena, but she was busy talking with Adrian and Vika, so I watched Sonya to Dimitri then back to Sonya. "Well, that's the wine Adrian bought for our one year anniversary."

Dimitri stiffened, eyes strained on me, but I couldn't look at him. A part of me was afraid to know what I'd find if I did. He already thought I'd jump from him to Adrian, I couldn't bear to think what he thought of me now.

Then his phone rang, and he became occupied, while I tried to deal with Sonya's blank stare, "Oh, ok." She said, looking away.

"Ah!" Vika gasped, at the same time the waiter brought our food.

"Well, hello, everyone." Said a smiling man beside Adrian's chair.

"Oh, for those who don't know, this is Ioann, my personal assistant and close family friend." Dimitri said as the man started to take a seat beside Adrian, in front of Vika.

Adrian couldn't help but notice Vika's strained posture as the man named Ioann looked a little too long at her. Something about it he didn't like but it was probably in his head.

"You look beautiful tonight Vika," he told her, a smile on his face but hunger in his voice.

"Isn't she?" Olena commented, "when she found out you were joining us she insisted on wearing her Elona Juliet dress."

"Well, even though she gets her sense of style from Sonya, she gets her beauty from you Olena," he murmured, kissing her hand as he said so.

Adrian wasn't sure what the kids deal was, but he clearly had Olena's love and acceptance, something he was sure he probably wouldn't get anytime soon.

Halfway through dinner Vika still couldn't shake Ioann's constant looks. She tried to play it cool but it unnerved her in a way it didn't usually. She knew she needed a distraction and pushing around her plate of clams wasn't helping anymore than getting her mother annoyed. She didn't like when they played with their food.

"Rose, I-I didn't get a chance to apologize for that day." Vika said.

Adrian toned out Sonya's chattering and took another bite of his chicken as he listened more closely to what Vika said.

Rose froze before she replied, "Oh, uh it's alright. No worries, really."

"Wait, what happened? Were you alright?" Adrian asked.

"The other day I accidentally…" Vika started.

"We'll talk about it later." Rose told Adrian but didn't miss the look of annoyance that passed over his face.

Dinner this time was better than last time because excluding Vika's outburst everyone got along. That is, everyone except Adrian and Dimitri.

Rose had excused herself from the table to quickly get herself together before they left. She knew she was going to have to come clean to Adrian about the slight mishap with Dimitri.

"He doesn't know does he?" he asked her.

She jumped at the sound of her voice. One, because she was in the ladies room and Two, because she hadn't heard him come in. Her heart galloped at the close proximity and it took everything in her to get it to stop.

"What are you talking about?"

"That day you were over. Don't be angry at Vika, she didn't know I was going to show. I was just alerted when someone entered." He told her, making his way closer to her.

She was too preoccupied with the fact that the bathroom now seemed too small to notice.

"I'm not angry at her," she said, "and no, he doesn't know. But I'm going to tell him as soon as we reached home." She continued, slightly enjoying the look of frustration that crossed his face.

"When are you going to hear me out? You've been avoiding me for years. I gave you time when I knew you needed it. But enough is enough Roza!" he growled out. His chest now pressing up against her back and he noticed her breathing got heavier, like his.

He couldn't help touching her. He gathered her hair, relished in its silky smooth feel in his hands, and moved it over her left shoulder. Then lightly skimmed his index finger over her shoulder loving the way her body reacted to his touch by the shiver that flowed through her spine and the goose bumps that rose in its wake.

"There's nothing left to say. Though, I have no idea what you're talking about." She breathed out, trying to decide whether she should lean further into his inviting warmth or run for the sake of her heart.

"There's too much to say baby, and I'm running out of patience to say it." he said huskily. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" he asked her, and she tilted her chin in his direction, completely in bliss to have him so close again. He consumed her, with such light, tiny touches. She couldn't help the wanting that soured through her.

"That time I was teaching you how to make black bread…." He smiled at the memory. "You didn't like how the dough felt, so I held your hand in mine," he mimicked the motion, "like this," then threaded his fingers through hers, "and started too kneed with you. But for some reason baby, your focus changed and you leaned into me. Your soft body pressed tightly against mine and it was only until you moaned like silver bells did I turn you around," he did so, "like this," he added, noting her heavy eyes and the little gape of her lips, "and…got my first taste of those sexy, pouty lips of yours."

"No!" she shrieked out, her chest heaving, her face angled away from him. "I can't."

She held his jaw in her hands, loving the feel but couldn't stop the pain that hid in her heart. Her throat jerked as she looked at him and remembered the man in that memory.

"Don't you remember the rest of it?" she asked, her voice brittle, "You pulled away from me and I begged you not to regret it. I knew, because I saw it in your face. Then you told me you were leaving, and when I asked you were coming back you told me you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Her lips wobbled.

But Dimitri did remember, he also remembered how she spent that night drunk at a bar downtown near his best friend Ivan. He couldn't think about anything else but his Roza, her laugh that day, her body's warmth against his and her lips as she'd nervously, yet eagerly kissed him like a virgin would.

"I'm sorry Roza." He breathed out, his forehead touching hers.

"I know Dimitri." She replied because she believed he was…but wasn't sure what that meant for her.

"I-i.." she wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't.

"No, you don't and you won't ever. Because you-." But he was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

She froze, her and Dimitri's private rendezvous melting away before her and she ripped herself from his embrace. His face changed from its soft, caring and full of…love. To one hard and guarded. Guarded, he was guarding himself. From her? But why?

"Rose?" then another knock, "are you alright darling?"

She panicked because the one person she didn't want near when Dimitri was, was outside. Adrian had come looking for her.

_**Hours later, **_

She quickly washed her hands, not wanting to be caught alone again. That scared her, being alone somewhere she wasn't familiar with. It was already late, the staff was leaving because we'd closed the place down. Why oh why did I have to go to the bathroom so bad? She asked herself.

As soon as she walked through the door she knew her efforts were worthless.

He'd found her again, something, for years she's been trying to avoid.

"You've been running from me." He groaned into her hair. Wrapping him arms around her he pressed her to him.

"No…please." She begged.

"But I love you." He told her, his voice strained and she knew he was close to getting angry. Something she didn't want. Not after she hadn't seen him in, what, years?

"I've been good, I swear." She wriggled, "they're waiting for me." She didn't have to explain, he knew everything about her. She didn't know how. He just did, and that scared her enough to not piss him off.

"I will have you again Vika." He promised her. And she froze, her body turning to stone as she fled.

* * *

**Woah. Ok, Did you like? Who was Vika talking to? Will Rose and Adrian have another fight? Will Adrian jump to conclusions about Rose and Dimitri alone...in a bathroom? And woah...Who was with Vika and what the hell's going on there?  
**

**Tell me what you think guys! **

**Valdeh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm so sorry about this really late UD! If you read my "New Love" update, you'll know it's because my computer was literally DEAD. lol. Now it's back up and running. I really hope you enjoy this :)**

**xoxo **

**Valdeh**

* * *

_**Rose…**_

_Like I said before, _I typed into my phone, _there are other agencies I'm sure you could use._

**Beep. Beep.**

_And like I've said before, _I read, _you're the best. Also, I don't think Mason would like it if he found out you missed out on a million dollar sale. My guests like the best of the best, so that means you'll be bringing in a large account. _

I sighed, I hated it when he was right. Which was a lot since I've known him. Now, he's been trying to get me to sell a house to one of his V.V.I.P guest. It was an account that could make my career and mark my arrival in a new place. Especially because I didn't really know a lot of people.

But accepting it, from him? No way. Definitely not. Adrian would have my skin if he found out Dimitri and I had been in contact. There wasn't enough time in the day to discuss how adamant he'd been two months ago since I told him what happened that first night in his kitchen.

Now, it seemed strained, edgy between us. Not sweet and flowing like it use to be.

**Ring. Ring.**

I hurriedly answered it because I didn't want to wake up Adrian. It was one in the morning, and by no means should the person who called me should have been calling me.

"What do you want?" I whispered, going into our bathroom.

"I told you," he replied, his voice low and husky, "I want you to find a home for some very special people for me. I wouldn't ask you so much, if it wasn't important to me." He added.

"I already told you I can't." I said, with no conviction in my voice whatsoever.

"And I know you better to know you're lying." He said, more confident than I was, "you want this. You want to make your name known. So why won't you take it?" he asked, curiosity dripping from his voice.

I was speechless. He was right. I did want it, more than anything. Adrian's name was already known here. He was respected and well-liked, and doing business in Russia, where men dominate was a lot harder than doing it in America. I also knew the Rexkov's were a prominent family in Russia. Finding them a home would put me on their mark.

He was right, and I was annoyed that he was.

"Fine. I'll do it. Don't call me at home again Dimitri." I whispered, then cut off.

_**Adrian…**_

"_Fine. I'll do it. Don't call me at home again Dimitri."_

Ugh… Adrian rubbed his head. The sound of her voice, saying those words, saying his name, the meaning behind it all… didn't go away. It was messing up with his work, and now it was worse.

Why was she talking to him?

He couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Staring blankly at the papers in front of him gross images of Rose and Dimitri started to pop in his head. Ones where before were featured without a face when he didn't know who the bastard was. Now he knew, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was drifting away from him.

God. What a lousy idiot he was starting to become.

"Are you alright?" she asked. It was from a person he's been trying to get along with but only out of necessity.

He knew why she asked that question too. For the past two weeks, he wasn't sure how to go about asking Rose why she was on the phone with Dimitri Belikov at one in the morning.

He couldn't even make love to her properly because of the incriminating things that were running through his head.

Now everywhere he turned that blonde girl was around, talking to him, like he needed that type of distraction.

_Stop it Adrian! _I yelled at myself. Sydney's just doing her job. But damn, did she have to wear those skin tight skirts and screw me heels? He couldn't help but see Rose in them. See Rose in front of him when she bent over, see Rose when she talked in her husky voice.

"Fine." I forced out. He was frustrated and she was so close. But she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Rose. But who did she want? She lied to him once, how was he to know that she wasn't going behind his back, and talking to him again. He wanted to trust her, hell he should.

"You don't…seem fine." Sydney inquired. He forced himself to look up and regretted it immediately.

Her hair was tossed on one shoulder and it trailed long over her breast, her eyes were curious and filled with concern, not the fake kind he'd gotten from other staff members who wanted something else from him. That he was already use to. She looked altogether adorable…a word he'd never use on Rose before. But Rose…to Sydney? They were completely different people. Rose was all woman, she exuberated power and control. She had a personality so bright you couldn't help but get caught in its beauty. She's exotic, sexy, beautiful…

Sydney….he didn't even want to think about her.

"Is your job to question my private life or to assist in business matters?" I asked her gruffly. She got the point when her eyes widened with hurt.

Damn. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't want to hurt her. Ever since Rose and mine communication went into static mode she's been the only one who actually gave me space.

I needed to get my balls and actually ask her what's going on with her and Belikov. I trusted her, that I did, but I didn't trust him. The man was still in love with her. For that he was sure, and he wanted her. Still thought of her as his, when she wasn't. She's mine.

Mine to hold and mine to love. Though the fact that he was her first love did make him a bit jealous, he never had her though.

"Damn, I'm sorry." I sighed. Then looked at the clock, it was already lunchtime and now that I thought about it, I was hungry. "How about I buy you lunch?" I asked her, trying to be nice. Something flashed in her eyes but it quickly went away.

We went to La Tobia Fernucia, a restaurant ten minutes away from the office. Most people ate here during their lunch breaks so I had no qualms eating with my employee and expected it to be pack. What I wasn't expecting though, was my girlfriend a couple tables away having lunch with her ex-boyfriend and first love. That sent me through the god-damn roof.

_**Sydney…**_

"OMG! You'll never guess what happened today!" I exclaimed over the phone to Sonya.

"Wow, you seem excited so I'm guessing either hot boss broke up with perfect girlfriend and asked you to marry him he broke up with her and asked you to marry him." She joked.

"Yea, like that'll ever happen." I said, "but no! Ok, so you remember how I was telling you how he's been all mope-y for some reason for the past two weeks right?" I asked her not waiting for a reply to continue. "Well, today he seemed extremely stressed out. So we talked for a while and he asked me out to lunch!" I screamed.

"No way! Seriously? Wait, so do you think him and Ms. Perfect are having problems for something?" she asked.

I scoffed, "They have more than problems Sonya. She's cheating on him!" I said, not believing what I was saying because it seemed too true to be real.

She gasped. "No way!"

"It's true! When we went to lunch we saw her having lunch with this big, bulky guy. Apparently he was her ex-boyfriend or something. To say he was pissed was an understatement. It was huge! I mean, he didn't make a big scene but if you were near you'd hear everything from what they did last week to what they ate for breakfast that morning. Gosh, you should have been there."

"If I knew you were going to give me a juicy story I would have made pop corn. Ok, ok tell me more!" she demanded.

"Ok are you ready for this?" I asked her, then continued because I so knew she was, "Looks like she lied to him about dinner they had with his family and how he cornered her and then he found out that day that she was at his house. He went berserk demanding what she was doing there in the first place especially like how she knew he wanted her and how they talked about it after they had dinner again with the entire family. She told him how she didn't tell him because she wasn't sure how and that nothing happened then he asked her if it was nothing why did she hide it. And I was like, 'yea! Why?', because it made no sense. You know?"

"Uh, yea," Sonya replied, less enthused but I pushed it away.

"So anyway, the big guy got up and was seriously fuming because he didn't like the way he was talking to her and I mean, come on, they're having a quarrel and he's the other guy, he shouldn't even be in the mess in the first place. Then they got into it and that's when the 'scene' actually happened/. The manager had to escort them out the back and I, of course, followed…just to make sure everything went alright. That's when she asked him what he was doing with me! He told her how we were just out for lunch and she told him the same thing and then…you'll never believe this! Then, he asked her if it was just lunch why did he catch her having private midnight rendezvous in their bathroom. She…went…pale! The tension in that alleyway was so thick I couldn't even breath." I told her, then took a breath.

"I did kinda felt bad for her, even though she is cheating on him. I mean, who would cheat on him for crying out loud. The man is perfect! When he told her he was disappointed in her she cried. That's when I felt horrible." I sighed, "The big bulky guy tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. It was then I knew she really did love him. Gosh, why do I want them to break up? It seems wrong of me." I said.

Then waited, "Sonya? Hello. Are you still there?" I asked her.

"Yea, yea, I'm just, woah! I mean, that is a lot. And yea, I get what you're saying. So, what happened?"

"Well, when she started to cry he immediately looked guilty and apologized. It seemed like he was going to hold her but held himself back, grabbed my hand and walked away, taking me with him. Gosh." I groaned.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I still can't forget the look on her face when she saw him taking me with him. She was devastated. She started to chase after him when big, bulky guy held her. But at the last minute I saw her wretch her hand out." I whispered.

She was quiet. So was I. We were women, we had to stick together. But this time, it was hard, and more painful.

"So, what's going to happen now?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I know he wants to work it out with her. After we went to a bar and he…got drunk and talked about nothing but her. I had to drag him back to my place because I didn't know where he was. Though I think I made things worse. She called him…all night. So I answered, because I wanted her to know he was safe. When I answered and told her he was with me…she went off." I groaned.

"No way…" she said.

"I sighed, "I didn't think about what I said until after."

"Yea, I get you. Don't worry about it hun. I know you're not that type of girl." She said quietly.

"I know. You know, just thinking about it again is exhausting."

"I'd be too if I had the day you did." She said.

"I know right. I'm just going to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" I told her. Then we hang up.

Truly, I was exhausted. I slipped into my silk gown and went to bed.

_**Sonya…**_

Sonya couldn't believe what she'd just heard. What Sydney described sounded familiar…like what Rose described when she came over, crying her heart out it took everything in Olena's power to calm her down. Now she was out like a light. But no, no it couldn't be. Could it? She wondered.

* * *

**Oh...wow. Who here thinks this is THE. BIGGEST. MISUNDERSTANDING. EVER!? ...What do you think is going to happen between Adrian and Rose? What about Adrian and Sydney? And do you think Dimitri was making a play at dinner with Rose? ...But wait...does Sonya know Adrian is her boss and Rose is Ms. Perfect? Tell me what you think! :)  
**

**xxoo**

**Valy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So Sorry this is so late. But I made it extra long and there's a R&D in here for those who've been waiting for forever!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! If I haven't replied to your review yet I will soon :)**

**I've been really busy but I promise I'll UD my other story soon. **

**I really hope you love it :)**

**OH! The GUEST that reviewed I just wanted to find out if maybe you could explain what exactly you didn't get so I can explain it :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_**Sonya...**_

Now this sucks. How the hell did my best friend get mixed up with Rose's annoying, mostly because he's with her when she's suppose to be with my brother, but other than that awesome, boyfriend? I mean, that's just way out right? It can't be. No way that would be just too much of a coincidence and …well if there was anything Dimitri's useless best friend Ivan's taught was that there's no such thing as coincidences.

So yea, no way are they're stories connected. I mean, as much as I don't like Rose and Adrian together, I wouldn't…I'd never want to cause Rose that kind of pain.

That kind that even though it wasn't me, I still felt her emotions, so much so my throat tightened and I started to feel hot and my eyes watered as she described to me what happened. She never said who the woman was, but from what she said apparently she's been after Adrian since they moved here. No way would Sydney do that. Especially because I know Adrian is completely smitten with her.

When Karo and I "interrogated" him, I guess you should put it that way, he told us he loved Rose's hair the most. So no way would he go for a blonde right?

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

_Stop stressing. If it was Sydney, Rose would tell me. Hmm…maybe I should ask Karo about this. _

_(8) Ich bin mir absolut klar  
Ich trag den Namen Monster(8)_

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I groaned out. I really didn't want to talk to anyone. But answered because it could be Rose. …I know, I know, she's in the legit next room but after my mom left her to sleep, she wouldn't answer and she's not coming out.

"Sonya."

Just hearing his voice my mind snapped to attention. I haven't heard from him in exactly one year. One year of not seeing him, hearing his voice, feeling his warmth. Why was he calling? He broke up with me.

No, he shouldn't have called me.

My heart wretched as I remembered that day. He left me the one time I needed him most. Pressing my stomach then gripping my throat I tried to breathe. But it just wasn't working. There was something about him not ready to settle down, and how I was too…needy.

"Sonya, I know you're there." He said again. My jaw quivered and all the anger and bloody disappointment that I've held because of him started to rise. Heat waved through me and I knew my face was red.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it go, I slowly, silently hung up. There was no way I could deal with him right now. The people I love were hurt, and I needed to be there for them.

"Karo, can I ask you something?" I asked her. Karo lived on the third floor which consisted of her, Paul's and Zoya's room, they had their own bathroom and bath and also a play room for Zoya and a game room for Paul.

"Sure. What's up?" she asked, she looked like she was looking for something.

"You going somewhere?" I asked her. She had on a pretty blue dress with silver flats. I noticed Paul sitting silently on her king size bed and he was also dressed nice. That was their normal routine. Whenever they were going somewhere and she had Paul dressed, he knew to sit and wait for them to leave. Otherwise he wouldn't get any dessert.

It worked, because the last time he got his shirt all scuffed and dessert was cherry pie with whip cream. He pouted all night but Karo kept to her rule. Zoya was talking on the bed…well more like blabbing something and as usual she was smiling.

"Uh, yea, I'm finally introducing Roland to Paul and Zoya. Things have been serious for a while and well, he really wants to meet them." She said while putting Zoya's baby hair into a little hair tie.

"Oh ok," I said, then I told her all about what Sydney told me…well just the gist of it and told her how …completely weird I was when she told me what happened after we'd just heard Rose's account.

"You're right. That is weird." She was going to continue but her phone rang and her face turned into a frown.

"How about we have a little party Friday. Anthony can't make it because his ex-wife won't let him have their daughter today. That was the whole point you know? So he can bring her on Friday, and then we'll invite Rose and Adrian and you invite Sydney. Trust me, if they know each other, we'll know."

I totally loved this idea. And said so, by the way, Karo was the only one who didn't care whether or not Rose dated Dimitri. But I did, and I know Vika did and mama did. Dimitri's in love with her, so they obviously belong together.

"Yay! I'll so tell Vika!" then raced towards the door. I mean, who doesn't love a party?

"Uh…Sonya?" Karo asked….this time she looked a little sheepish from her usual confident demeanor.

"Yea?" I asked, curious as to what she wanted…

"You didn't by chance…get a call today?" now she just wouldn't look at me.

How'd she know?

What do you mean, 'how'd she know?' I asked 's the reason you mean the man!

Cocking my head and giving her all the attitude I could muster I told her, "Yes I did, and please tell him that just because he doesn't have a life means he can disrupt mine!"

Then stomped away, my previous excitement completely gone.

_**Rose…**_

"I told you why we were there." I cried again into the phone. They were dry, but I still felt like crying. I can't remember the last time I was this scared. I clutched the soft, purple comforter in my hands and curled on the queen size bed Olena let me sleep in the night before. It was my old bedroom from when I was here. The sheets and comforter are obviously different but my decorations and personal touches are still here. Cleaned and polished, but here nonetheless. It was a piece of home I had left behind. Now being here, brought me comfort I needed to have this conversation.

Only I didn't really sleep, not much anyway. Even though a big part of me was hurt, another was angry, really bloody angry that he didn't trust me, angry that he'd just jump to conclusion about me with Dimitri not realizing that him and Sydney were in the exact same situation.

When she asked him about what they were doing he told her they were only having lunch, that is was completely professional and nothing was going to happen.

She believed him, well partly. Why else would he abrade her with such ridiculous accusations? I made a mental note to talk with Lissa about this.

Though, for some reason it was different for me. _The douche. Because_when I tried to explain to him that it was the same for me he didn't believe me. I was frustrated that he was willing to believe the worst of me, and I bloody well told him so.

"No, you know that's not true." He replied condescendingly, but his reply only seemed to piss me off more. He sounded like he was dealing with a child rather than talking with his adult girlfriend. "So why don't you believe me? Actually…why don't' you trust me? Because it seems like you think I'd cheat on you and that pisses me off." I was angry now. I had every danm right to be upset. And to add to it, the woman had the audacity to call me at 2 in the morning to tell me he was staying at his place.

"It's not that. God! I was fucking jealous ok? I've heard so much about Dimitri. You practically told me every tale about you too and how much you were in love with him. When I saw you too there together, it just came back! And Belikov's still in love with you!" He yelled through the phone..

I didn't believe Dimitri was. I wasn't going to deny his emotions. Still I yelled back, "Yes! And I'm in love with you!"

I didn't care how much Dimitri and I knew each other.

_Yes you do. _A little voice whispered.

I didn't care whether or not he still loved me.

_Yes you do. _She whispered again.

No matter what, Adrian and I had a bond, a close one that's held me together when I felt like I was falling apart.

"Why is he in your business anyway?" he asked.

I've explained this three goddamn times already. "You already have regular clients and you've made your way here even in the little time we've been here. It's harder for women to do that in Europe and you and I both know to have the Rexkov's as my client in finding them a home in St. Petersburg is, once in a lifetime. I just thought about how I'd finally make my presence known here for once."I hiccupped. Rubbing my stinging red eyes I waited for what seemed like ages.

He sighed into the phone, which made her clutch hers tightly.

"I'm sorry…I should have talked with you first instead of leaving like that." He said, clearly saddened by how things were progressing. This was not what he imagined when they decided to move to Baia.

"I wished you had. Where's all this jealousy coming from Adrian? Don't think I haven't noticed! You watch me every time I get a text or a call or when I'm on my computer."

"I've missed you Rose." He replied, making her insides quiver and melting her heart.

"I need time. I'll….talk to you later."

"This wasn't what I imagined when I decided to move us here." He said lightly.

"Yea, bye." I said, I truly didn't have enough energy to deal with him anymore.

Pacing my room I heard my phone buzz on my bed for the third time, the rooms dark, lit by a lamp beside my bed. I know it's morning, but I also know, I cried last night and make up is probably smearing my face. There's no way I want to face the light without washing up.

I check to see who called, and none behold, it was Dimitri. Again. I haven't answered any of his calls, instead I rummaged through some draws to see if anything of mine is still there. I still remembered my secret hiding spot below my windowsill. That's where I'd put all my pictures of Dimitri, and the sweater he lent me which I stole because it was his. It was his favorite sweater but he never asked for it, so I kept it. Below it all was a letter. It looked old, and crumbled, so I must have read it a million times. I can't remember if he ever gave me a letter though.

_My darling Rose,_

It read, and that was when I remembered. Before I left for school in August, Olena threw me this awesome birthday party. I'd just turned eighteen. It was amazing if I remember it right.

_Flashback_

It was the day I turn eighteen. This is it Rose, I tell myself as I looked in my full body mirror. I was both nervous and excited. My light pink, sweetheart dress fit me perfectly. I couldn't really get it to feel all that perfect though.

"Ugh" I groaned as I tugged it a little bit higher. When I ordered it online, I didn't expect for it to be this tight, or well for my boobs to grow so much. Seriously. "Stay in minions!" I whisper yelled at them. I loved my dress, mostly because Dimitri had already seen it and thought it was cute. Well, the dress might be cute, but I look hot, if I do say so myself. It was accentuated just below my bust with a thin line of rhinestones, and ended just above my knees.

I clasped a pair of diamond earrings someone had left for me on my bed. I heard the front doorbell ring and Karo's voice sounded from downstairs. People were already arriving so I knew that-

_Knock. Knock._

"Right on time." I whispered.

"Are you ready, Roza?" Dimitri asked from through the door.

I was. I think. I was eighteen today, so that meant Dimitri and I were finally going to talk about, 'us'. Whatever that meant, but truly, I wanted it to mean him and I would get together. For real this time though. Lately, it's like we were playing this dance between the two of us. So close, but never touching. So close, but I wanted him closer.

There was no telling, to me, how he really felt about me. But even now, when some might consider me too young to know, I knew I was already in love with him.

"Roza?" he asked his voice a little more urgent than the first time he'd called. I stopped fidgeting with my fingers and quickly grabbed the slim, gold ring from my knickers draw. It was simple with tiny diamonds decorating the entire surface all the way around.

I loved it, more so because he gave it to me. A couple more knocks echoed from my door and I clutched it tightly in my hand as I opened the door for him.

I've lived with Olena, Karo and Vika for years. For all my life actually. Even though Olena wasn't my biological mother I still felt like she was. I haven't spoken or heard from my real mom in years, but anyway. The fact is, as I took in Dimitri it seemed like we lived on our own. It was different when we were together. When I was younger, we hung out and joked like I did with everyone else. Bu not it was different. Things between us changed and before I realized it my heart would hammer in my chest and my palms would sweat like there's no tomorrow when he came around.

He looked simply yummy in his light blue oxford shirt, paired with brown trousers and jacket. It was a casual outfit but then there was his skinny, solid black skinny tie that hung snuggly around his firm neck.

_Oh how I wished I was that tie. _I groaned internally.

He used a tie clip and his Frédérique Constant bracelet watch, how did I know what kind of watch it was? Well, simple. I bought it for him, and damn it wasn't easy to pay for. At the time I just wanted to get him something. For his birthday you know? I was past the age where I'd sign on with one of the girls or make a card or even do something obvious. I wanted him to notice me then, and noticed me he did.

I wasn't sure at the time what to get him. But I knew I wanted it to be big so I needed money. I also wanted to pay for it myself so there was no way in hell I'd have asked Olena for money. So I got a job or three, and worked my ass off for eight months, waiting tables at two different restaurants and modeling.

Then when Vika and I went shopping for his birthday present I left her for a little bit and walked into this men's jewelry store. It looked expensive so I was nervous and the store people knew that. I mean, the Belikov's were wealthy. But that didn't mean I dressed like I was. Not that I dressed in rags mind you or anything.

I didn't want to deal with anyone right now when I really needed to get something for Dimitri before Vika came looking for me so I slid my hair over my left ear and placed it behind it so they saw my gold, diamond ear cuffs. They weren't separate but linked at the back. I guess that's what made it different from what everyone else has. That and that both cuffs were doubled. So it was two cuffs bonded together then linked to another double gold diamond cuff.

Don't ask me who bought it, or where it came from. I just knew that when I was twelve and weird people started coming around the house, Olena came into the kitchen where I was trying to make a pb&j for Vika and me. She stood silently behind me and cuffed it on. I knew Vika got one too but hers was dark silver, not a common color either. She told me if I ever got into trouble or if anyone was bothering me, to just show this. She didn't explain anything, and I didn't ask. Then it just made me curious and then I was distracted by how beautiful it was.

Dimitri wasn't happy about my new cuffs, but I loved them and even though he didn't he told me to always wear it. So when I showed the shop people that a bright, blonde lady with bold red lipstick came up to me and asked if I needed help.

I told her what I was there for but wasn't sure what to buy. It was then I saw the shiny box filled with flat watches, and I loved them. She pointed out three of her best sellers and seemed a little impatient but I didn't give her trouble. The woman looked tired and it was only her and another man so either she was working someone's shift or someone just didn't show.

I saw the brown watch and immediately thought of Dimitri. I was lucky; I had just enough to pay for it. The funniest part of that day thought was the fact that I had everything in big wads of cash. So when I went to pay I pulled out loads of paper notes counting them to the cashier who counted it back.

I didn't expect Dimitri to know how much it cost though. I mean, he didn't know about my jobs, Olena and the girls did but that's just because when I asked Olena for help they jumped in and demanded to know why and so I told them. He didn't say anything when I gave it to him, so I grabbed it and buckled it on his wrist.

Later that night he finally asked me how I got it. It was literally the first time he'd raised his voice; demanding to know if he asked anyone for money or if I was doing something illegal or if I owed anybody. I told him about my jobs but left out the modeling part. I really didn't want him to know about those pictures. They were suppose to print fall of the next year so I'd wait and hope he never saw them.

Now he was wearing it.

"Ehem…" he coughed. Getting my attention instantly. "Like what you see, Roza?" he asked, smirking because he surely knew I did.

The pocket where his hand disappeared in jerked and I could see the shape of his silver, sapphire ring.

"No," I whispered, barely meeting his eyes as I stepped closer, I licked my lips and said, "I love it."

He held me by my waist, holding me close as he stepped inside closing the door behind him. "I love what I see too." He said, then he kissed me and it was all consuming.

He gripped my head close to his and his lips attacked mine. Like a man dying for thirst they travelled up my jaw and down my neck as I moaned into his. Gripping his shirt in my fist I gasped for air as he started to lick up my neck.

"Roza…" he moaned, making his way back to my lips but I couldn't wait for him. I dove in and tugged on his top lip. Enjoying the feel of it between my lips and on my tongue. Soft, warm, plump, and delicious, I could literally do this all day and never get tired.

"Dimitri…" I whispered against his lips.

His fingers sifted through my hair and somehow his attention moved from me to my earrings. He froze.

"Where. Did. You. Get. Those?" he asked stiffly. It was the rigidity of his body, the strength of his hands and the way he asked the question that scared me. I gaped at him, not knowing how to answer when he shook me a little and asked, "Don't make me ask you again." He said.

I gulped, "I-I found it. O-Over there." I whispered and pointed to my dresser where the dark velvet box sat that my earring came in. He rushed over and looked, it seemed like he was searching for something then the turned and wandered to my windowsill. Throwing my pillows off, he reached into my secret spot. Wait! How'd he know about that?

"Hey! How did you know about that?" I asked but he just ignored me until he found what he was looking for. A letter. A cream colored embossed letter.

"Do you know who sent you this?" he asked, reading it as he walked towards me.

"No..." I said. He handed me the letter.

_End of Flashback_

_We'll meet soon, Zmey._

It ended.

My phone rang again, and again it was Dimitri. This time I answered.

"Roza…" he sighed, "I've been worried about you. Are you alright? Where are you?" he asked.

"Who's Zmey?" I asked him.

_**Adrian…**_

I groaned on my desk. This was not working. It's been three days since Rose told me she needed, 'space'. All I could think about is if she's with him. That idiot's the reason I'm here in the first place. He's the reason I haven't seen her.

Just then Sydney walks in. Which is the last thing I need, with Rose gone I feel like that woman's all I've been seeing. Her hair was too blonde, her skin too pale, her body was too plain. She didn't have anything that appealed to me, yet, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

"Uh, sorry to bother you…" she said softly, and the voice. Why the hell did she have to have such a beautiful voice. I swear, just one mistake, that's all I'm praying for her to do, then I'll fire her. She's dangerous as it was, I didn't need her around any longer.

"What?" I asked, looking back to the contracts in front of me.

"I just wanted to uh, give you this." She said, as she timidly placed my Galaxy S4 Active on my desk. Shit. I've been looking for that.

"Why do you have this?" I asked her, "Why didn't you give it to me earlier?" I demanded. Not even waiting for her to answer I stalked towards her, but scrolled through to see if Rose called me or even texted. Maybe she had and I didn't get it because this dimwit had it.

Nothing.

I boiled.

"I-I-I uh…" she stammered and licked her strawberry red lips.

"Out with it!" I yelled.

"I tried to but you were..." she tried to say. I sighed because I knew. I wasn't around much the first day and yesterday, I stayed in my office.

"It says here I called Rose a couple nights ago. But I didn't have my phone." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Why did you call her?"

"She was calling you. A lot. And you were passed out." She said backing away from my advancement. "I took you over to my place because I didn't know where you lived and you wouldn't tell me." She gasped out as I caged her between myself and the wall.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, knowing this wasn't leading to anything good.

"That you were staying over…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you tell her I was passed out? What did she say?" I was pissed at her; this was why Rose wasn't answering me. If I'd known I'd have told her the truth days ago. She probably thought I was with this child in front of me.

"I was just trying to look out for you!" she yelled, her face started to heat up and turn a salivating shade of red.

"Why the hell would you do that for?" I forced out. I was her boss damn it, not her bloody friend.

"Because of this!" she screamed and kissed me. I felt the anger pour through her onto me as she devoured my lips, forcing my head closer to hers.

As soon as it began it ended and we stayed there staring at each other. Her panting, heat clouded her face as her hands stayed on my chest. I just watched, and I didn't have a clue what the hell just happened.

A knock at my door alerted me to where I was.

"Adrian?" I knew that voice. That alerted me to how we were and immediately I moved from her but our eyes never released each other. "It's Rose, something's wrong." she finished.

"Rose?" I asked, alarmed, I fixed in case something looked out of place, and practically ran to my door and opened it to find Sonya on the other side.

* * *

**O. M. G. ! Whoda thunkk!? Haha...First! Who's Sonya talking about!? Second...wasn't that so cute between Rose and Dimitri? And do you think she'll find out about Zmey soon? Who here thinks Adrian was a little OOO (Out. Of. Order), when he accused Rose? And crap! Sydney kissed Adrian? Do you think Sonya will find out what happened? And what's up with Rose? **

**I seriously hope you loved! Tell me what you think :)**

**Valdeh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I know you guys have been waiting for this and I hope the wait was worth it! I personally love this chapter. It was a bomb to write even though it was harder to think about :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Dimitri watched from the concave entrance to his mother's living room. He watched them together, him holding her, and her using all her strength to keep him with her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't have done to be in his place. He knew that was where he belonged. That's where he wanted to be.

When Rose finally answered his call he imagined things to go a little differently. Maybe she'd realize that his persistence would show how much he still loved her. Maybe she'd forgive him and try because she figured he wouldn't have judged her the way Adrian did.

But no, she asked about Zmey. Bloody Zmey. So he rushed over, after hearing the crack in her voice when she asked he presumed she remembered that night he asked her about him. When she got those earrings he knew he hadn't given her. Before that though, he called Abe to tell him Rose wanted to know who he was.

_He laughed, "So, what are you going to do Belikov?" _

_I thought about it, I really had, and with our history the last thing I wanted to do was lie to Rose. "I'm going to tell her the truth." His laughter died immediately._

"_Why on earth will you do that?" he asked, clearly not seeing the reason. She's his daughter for crying out loud, why wouldn't he want her to know who he was?_

"_Because she deserves to know, because you're her father and she wants to know…because…" I said, though I didn't want to finish that sentence with him. He had mock my love for his daughter time and time again. There was only so much a man in love could take._

_He was silent for a while, "Because you love her…right son?" he said. Like it was alright for him to do so. Like he was doing me a favor by saying it._

"_Don't call me son." I gritted through the phone then hung up._

Now, after having that long conversation with Rose, seeing it break her inside and out because she truly believed she didn't have any parents, now knowing he was here all along, hurt her deeply. I wanted to be there for her. Why couldn't she trust me enough to take care of her this time? To try to make it right.

Maybe I should have told her about the agreement he made me make. Maybe I should have explained to her that the only reason why I pushed her away so harshly was because I couldn't think of any other way to fix the problem my father handed me.

Maybe I should have trusted her more then, but she was so young. How could she possibly have understood?

Regardless, maybe's won't changed what's happened or put me where I know I belong. In Adrian's place.

He held her as she sobbed, and I knew when she was done. Her back arched and her gaze shifted, but before she looked back at him she turned to me. There was something in her eyes that made me want to go to her. Made me want to lay my body down for her.

"Dimitri…" I heard Karolina say from behind me. I didn't want to turn because that would mean breaking eye contact with Rose and this was the second time she'd initiated contact.

It was earlier, just before she'd asked me to get Adrian that it happened. I'd just finished explaining how her father was still alive, when she'd asked, when she did it. I was sitting on mother's brass round coffee table by Jonathan Charles, I remembered because she'd always spank my hand whenever I'd sit on it or put a bottle of beer on it, which was often when I was over.

I was leaning into her, wanting to get closer, she was sitting on the edge of the sofa, her hair framed her face and even teary, red rimmed eyes, with puffy cheeks she was still beautiful. I couldn't believe it when she started to lean in. Somehow, I moved from the table to sit beside her and she fell into my arms. Everything felt right then. She smelt of fresh flowers, I remembered the smell from when she was younger.

I felt like I was home again, and I knew, I just knew she felt it. My lips had a mind of its own as they trailed along her jaw that got exposed when she nuzzled my neck. She shivered against me and pressed closer, I couldn't help it; and apparently neither could she.

She slowly tilted her head up, and with a gentle softness she pressed her lips to my cheek. My head swam as she tempted me by placing her slender soft palms on my chest. She shifted again and kissed just before my lips. I was eager, so damn eager for her lips to meet mine. It was like time stood still because I don't remember being in this kind of torture. There was no way I wouldn't get to enjoy the taste of her lips again. I knew I couldn't, so I decided to speed things up.

With her eyes closed I framed her face with both hands, her mouth was partly open and so bloody inviting It was killing me, "Roza" I groaned just before she froze. Just before she crushed whatever willpower I had at the time when she asked for Adrian.

So I turned away from her and faced Karolina.

"If you love her you have to get her back." She said, always the do it or lose it kind of person. I normally could tolerate things like this from her but this time I didn't want to. "She's still looking at you…" she said, and that perked me up some.

"Really? How about now?" I asked, her.

She smiled, "Oh, totally. I mean, she must still feel something for you. Or else whatever didn't happen in there wasn't going to almost not happen in the first place." She said like everything she just uttered made sense.

I thought about it, and then got what she was talking about.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You were staring…" I said.

Her back was to me now, "So is she…"

I stretched up to see a blonde woman who stood next to Sonya with a heartbroken look on her face.

_Ding. Dong. _

Went the door…

"Oh! She's early!" I heard my mother say, oblivious to the tension in all the rooms.

"Who's she talking about?" I asked Karolina.

"I have no idea…" she murmured.

"Hello darling!" My mother exclaimed to the person on the other side of the door. "You should have called. I would have had Dimka come get you."

She laughed at whatever the person said, I couldn't hear but Sonya apparently could have because her face turned into a scowl.

Uh. Oh.

Two suitcases were brought inside by a long arm then I saw her.

"Hello everyone. Long time no see." Tasha said.

"Tasha!" Karolina exclaimed, they were long time best friends in high school and apparently still were.

"Hey Nina!" Tasha exclaimed, the house was filled with girly shrieking and I couldn't help but smile. They always did that and Tasha was the only person who could call Karolina 'Nina'. I remembered when I tried to; she punched me in the arm. I was thirteen and it hurt like a bitch.

They let go of each other and she came to me next, "Hey Dimi..." she said, a small smile on her face and the image just blew me away. How could I have forgotten how beautiful Tasha Ozera was? I asked myself.

Because truly she was. Every time I looked at her I couldn't tear my eyes off her deep blue eyes. That was the first thing that always caught my attention because her jet black hair and soft pale skin brought them to life. Moving hair that fill out of her chignon I replied, "Hey Tasha…"

We smiled at each other. I wouldn't have admitted it if asked on any other occasion but I hadn't realized how much I missed her until now.

_**Rose…**_

It was all I could do to not get up off this chair and push her away from him. What was she doing here? Why was she standing so close to him? What the hell was he doing touching her?

"Rose, do you know her?" Adrian asked me, his eyes danced with concern.

Then I saw her, Sydney, the last thing I needed right now was that little tramp. Spinning to face him I asked, "What's _she _doing here?"

He froze before answering and that I didn't like. Adrian never hesitated, unless he was hiding something.

"What's going on?" I asked a little bit louder. "What's she doing here? Did she come with you? Are you seeing here?" I asked, louder and louder on each question.

I could feel the eyes on me now but I didn't care. The only woman who made me feel insecure and completely worthless of Dimitri was here. Now the woman who threatened to take the one man who truly loves me is.

So I did what any woman would do. I stomped over to her. My eyes never leaving hers as I saw her squirm under my glare, I enjoyed that way too much.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. She didn't answer, just stared at me like a trapped, scared animal. "Who the hell invited you? What, you can't make friends of your own? You want mine? Well you can't have them. They're my family! Mine. So either you leave willingly or I'll make you leave!" I threatened her.

"I'm Sonya's friend." She uttered, softly. Her soft, childish voice made me feel like a big, bad monster picking on a innocent lamb.

"What?" I asked her, even though I heard exactly what she was saying, I just didn't want to believe Sonya was friends with the same tramp who wanted Adrian.

"I'm Sonya's friend, I'm here with her. She came to the office to tell Adrian about you…" she stammered.

"What?!" I shrieked…this was unbelievable!

"I'm Sonya's friend…" she started to repeat.

"I heard what you said. So what, you overheard her talking about me and what…you took it upon yourself to come? What, you thought just because you called me and we had lunch once that we're friend?!" I chided. She was speechless so I took advantage of that.

"And you..." I started with Sonya, "I thought we were friends, sisters, but it looks like you've gone over to the dark side. But what you didn't know was that they don't have cookies, only herpes!" I said, as Sydney, Sony and Olena gasped.

"How dare you!" Sydney exclaimed, like she was in some kind of '50's movie.

"Like I said, leave or I'll make you." But she wasn't looking at me now. She was looking at something or someone behind me.

It was Adrian. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked me, clearly uncomfortable by the situation.

I looked from her to him and didn't like what I was feeling. I didn't like it at all. He was fidgeting and he was looking at everything else except her.

"Were you two together, when Sonya went over?" I asked Adrian. He didn't answer.

"Were they?" I asked Sonya. She didn't answer, just nodded like she felt guilty.

"What happened?" I asked Adrian. My heart was pumping ferociously, "Adrian answer me!" I felt my throat starting to clog.

Then I was angry. So pissed off because not only was I having this childish and embarrassing conversation, but I was having it in front of my entire family and Dimitri and Sonya. Dimitri's gaze was on me now. I saw concern in his eyes but I didn't want that. Then I saw Tasha lean into him as she stared too.

Turning all my anger on the one person I could've logically placed it on I turn around and glared at Sydney.

"Look at me!" I growled at her. She barely did so.

Raising my arm I punched her with the speed of a determined cobra and hit my mark with a satisfying crunch as her nose broke.

"Now. Get. The. Hell. Out!" I yelled, then marched right back upstairs.

* * *

**Soooo! Did you like it as much as I did? That whole "almost kiss" with Dimitri then Tasha! OmG! lol **

**Tell me what you think! :)**

**Valdeh**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry this was a little bit late! I so didn't know what to write. Then I had a little chat with RozaRocks! Who totally gave me my boost! Thanks loads, RozaRocks!**

**I hope you like. When I started writing, it came and came and came. It's long so I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Valdeh**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"So what happened Dimi?" Tasha asked him. They were sitting on his deck. His gardener wasn't in hearing distance and neither were the housekeeper and cook so she didn't worry about keeping her voice down or not.

"What are you talking about?" he answered, shrugging his shoulders and not hiding the fact that he was avoiding looking at her.

"You know what I'm talking about." She smiled at him. She liked him better when he was casual and relaxed. She liked more how his white T fit his body, how every movement was accentuated by the soft mimic of the fabric.

He sighed, there were two reasons he was particularly quiet today. One was Rose. Obviously but the other, strangely was her. He wasn't sure why, or how it happened but maybe it was because of all the chasing after Rose he hadn't ever remembered wanting someone, on a real one on one level, apart from her.

But here she was, Tasha, the only ever woman that got him to make him feel something since he chased Rose away. Since him and Rose never had a sexual relationship he can't be sure what it would've been like. He knew though, his with Tasha was amazing and it was because of that, because he can't look at her without imagining their last time together, he didn't want to watch her.

If he did, it'd be like he was living it all over again and he knew she didn't want that, that Tasha didn't feel that way about him. That was how he knew no matter what, he might never be as in love with another woman as Rose. Because, Tasha's leaving, didn't hurt him at all. He knew he would miss her but there were no lasting effects.

"What you can't look at me? Have I aged badly since we last saw each other?" she joked, leaning back to soak up more sun.

His head twisted around and he gave her a large smile, "Nonsense Tash, you know you're one of the most beautiful women in Nevsky." He cleared his throat, leaned back and asked, "Where are you staying now?"

She gave him a small secretive smile, "You know that house that overlooks the lake?"

"The one we use to sneak in and feed their three dogs steak so that we could swim in it?" he asked, as his eyes bugged out in disbelief.

"That very one! I bought it before I came. I'm having my stuff moved, but it'll take a while since it's all being delivered by ship from Canada." She sighed, everyone knew Tasha liked her personal items to be handled with the most extreme care. So Dimitri knew she probably hired a crew, with her own ship and personal movers to move her furniture and belongings off and on the ship. "So, in the mean time I'm staying with Mama Ol." She said with a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then." Dimitri smiled back.

His housekeeper opened the glass door with a tray of red Russian Kale and red onion squares, sirniki (Russian cheese pancakes), and blini. She placed the tray on the table and took each serving and placed them between Tasha and Dimitri. The table was already set with plates, bowls, forks, knives and spoons. A jar of orange juice, a tea mug and a pitcher of cold water was also placed on the table.

"Oooh! Sirniki! I never thought I'd miss eating this."Tasha said, as she dug her fork into the serving and munching on it like a starving woman. Dimitri smiled at the cute expression on her face.

"By all means, eat it! It's not like I don't want any." He joked. She stuck her tongue out at him as she continued to eat some more.

The blini melted in her mouth as she indulged herself in the food of her youth. American food exploded her thighs but Russian food exploded her mouth with flavors so exotic you could only find them there.

Dimitri got a text on his phone, he'd been checking the thing all morning, something that didn't pass Tasha's observance but she didn't comment nor showed she noticed. Except now, when his brows knitted and he silently cursed under his breath.

"It's about her, isn't it?" she asked him, not meeting his eyes as she did so.

"What?" he asked.

"Rose, the text is about her." She stated.

"Uh, kind of." He reluctantly added. For some reason it made him uncomfortable to talk to her about Rose.

"Hey! I just bought a new swim suit, wanna sneak into private property and have a dip for old times' sake?" she added, hiding the hope in her eyes that he would and take his mind off Rose.

He didn't miss the hopeful look in her eyes, and he never could say no to her, "As soon as we're done. Do you think the new owner has any dogs?" he added, smiling widely as he did so.

"Hu, I don't know. But maybe we should take some steaks, just in case!" she added in a sing song voice.

_Rose…_

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Rose cried out, pacing the room hysterically as she did so. She felt like she was in the same position she was in a few hours ago, except this time she felt more angry than guilty.

Sonya lay on her bed, silently watching her. Ever since the commotion that happened downstairs the other day she's been slowly trying to gain her way back into Rose's room. Now she was here. She had yet to figure out a way to explain to Rose she hadn't known. Because indeed, she didn't, not with him. Then again, she found it difficult to believe her best friend would get involved with a taken man.

"Did you know about this?" I asked turning around so fast Sonya didn't have time to make up her mind.

"I-I-I …wait? What?" she asked, quickly sitting up and straightening out her blue blowy top.

"Did you know about Sydney and Adrian, Sonya?" I asked her again, this time in a softer tone, because every nerve was begging it to not be true. Sonya's like my sister, if she knew and hadn't told me, or worse, encouraged it, it would kill me.

"No." she gasped out, moving closer to the foot of the bed, "I had no idea it was him. She…she told me there was someone she liked, but I didn't find out that she was talking about Adrian."

I deflated, because I could tell she was telling the truth. "Then why would she? She seemed, nice enough when I went over and invited her for lunch?" I told Sonya.

She looked like she had something to say, but I was too angry to pay much attention.

"I'm so going to teach that whore a lesson." I told Sonya as I started to pace my room again. I knew what I wanted to do; I just wasn't sure how to do it. I started to look around then; I search my closet and saw my old cheerleading uniform.

"You remember what we did to Mia when she stole Micah from you?" I said to her, a smirk on my face as I remembered.

Sonya busted out laughing. I guess she remembered too. "How could I forget?" she said through giggles. "I think it took her a week to get that stench out of her clothes, hair and car!" she said as she continued laughing.

"I know right," I answered, bouncing as I sat on my bed beside her, "I kinda started to feel a tiny bit bad that her parents still let her go to school though. Damn, English class was a bummer. That's the only time I regretted sitting behind her!"

I sighed, "It would be great if I could do that to her. But that's a bit childish…maybe something along the lines of social suicide? Is that too harsh?" I asked her, in my all too innocent voice.

She shifted a bit, "Rose, I don't think they, well, I really don't think she meant to hurt you." She said.

"What the hell are you taking up for her? Whose side are you on anyway!?" I yelled, seriously not in the mood to fight over this. That piece of crap embarrassed me in front of Dimitri. Dimitri, along with Tasha too! I mean, come on!

"Yours! Of course yours! I mean, come on!" she yelled back.

"Then why are you defending her?" I asked her.

"Because… I really don't think they did anything. I think it was all…you know. Emotional, not physical." She said.

I shut up then. I shut up and everything went so quiet the silence was starting to get loud. "That's so much worse Sonya."

"I know, but he loves you. He told her so, because she told me so. Maybe, you should talk to him first." She said, and for the first time today, I agreed with what she said.

"Yea," I replied, getting up and throwing things in my purse. "Can I borrow your car? I think Karolina parked behind mine when she came in last night." I asked her as I unplugged my phone.

"I'm almost out of gas, so you can use Lilah. The key's in the ignition." She told me. I liked Lilah, it was a beautiful 2014 SRX metallic silver Cadillac. I have no idea how they got one since the waiting list for early release is still on and few people have gotten any. But they have one.

I smiled at her, "Dude, Lilah?" I asked, I mean for a car this amazing, and let's not forget expensive, it has to have a name.

"Yea, maybe she'll give you good luck or whatever. Mom drives her all the time." She told me with a shrug.

"Alright…I hope I don't need it though." I told her as I hugged her and left.

_Adrian…_

I ripped the loose tie from around my neck as I fussed with my hair while listening to someone on the phone. I hadn't changed since that disastrous event at the Belikov's the other day. I was worried about Rose, nervous at the thought of Dimitri thinking it was his time to step in, and annoyed with Sydney because she kept calling me.

Actually it was her on the phone right now. Albeit, it was work related and only twice had she tried to find out if I was alright and apologize, but I wouldn't have any of it. Thinking about it, even though her and I didn't have an affair, I did cheat on her when we kissed.

Now, I couldn't look at Sydney, think about her, or anything related to her without thinking about that kiss. Or how good she tasted, or how amazing her body felt against mine.

"Gah!" I screamed into a groan. She paused, and asked if everything was alright.

"Yea, yes go on." I gruffed out. I really didn't want to talk with her right now. The only thing I wanted was Rose, here with me.

"They want the final draft faxed to them by three, and it's one here. I know you said you wanted to take a personal day, but we need your signature to fax it." She told me.

I groaned again. I couldn't afford to mess up this account. It would bring in millions into the company. I was about to tell her to fax it over when I realized that my fax machine wasn't working. Rose didn't like it much and when I tried to teach her she pressed too many buttons and it malfunctioned.

"I c-can bring it over." She suggested, I hated the way she stuttered.

"Well stop stuttering like a blubbering fool and bring it!" I yelled, then disconnecting the line.

Immediately I felt bad about what I did. She didn't deserve it. It really was my fault. I'm her boss; I should be the one to set some limits to our relationship.

I hear the crunching of gravel in my yard and knew it couldn't be her already. Peeping out, I saw a shiny silver Cadillac pulling up.

_Rose…_

I was a little bit nervous driving up my driveway. I felt like I haven't been home in forever. The familiarity comforted me though. I was more than eager to go inside. I missed my home, my room, my bed. My Adrian.

I got out and straightened my top and plopped my sunglasses on my head. I didn't knock, because I saw him watching me. Then the door opened. Adrian looked like he hadn't slept, or bathe for that matter. I felt guilty. It ate me up that he wasn't taking better care of himself, and I felt back because I wasn't here to make sure he did.

I watched him as he watched me. The difference between our states was enormous.

"Rose…" he whispered. He didn't know what to say. I didn't either.

What do you say to a man you've been dating for three years who you just found out was kind of having an affair with their skinny, blonde secretary? Thinking about it, it was cliché to say the least.

"I-I…" I started to say, but the words just wouldn't come.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He said, stepping closer to me, and out of our home.

I didn't want to know, but I did. I really did. I had to, If I didn't I'd always wonder what actually happened between them. So I held eye contact even when I felt the back of my eyes burning.

"We only kissed Rose that was it. Nothing else, I swear. The minute Sonya told me about you I left her. I left her and came for you." He told me in earnest, coming closer and closer to me when I gasped at his confession. "I miss you baby." He said, cupping my face in his hands.

I missed him so much I would let him kiss me right now. "I miss you too." I whispered back to him. Then he held me, tightly in his arms and I hugged him back.

It wasn't the crunching of gravel that got my attention; it was the way his body froze, the muttered curse behind my back and the stiff movement of his body as he turned to face me that got my attention.

"She's here." I said, feeling nothing at all.

"She's…she's dropping off some papers." He told me. I didn't care though. I didn't care why she was here; I just couldn't believe _she_ was here. I mean, Adrian had hundreds of people working for him. Apart from her as his P.A. he had another secretary, and three other assistants.

"Was she the only person who could've dropped them off Adrian? Seriously? You let her come here? To _our _home? God if you don't tell her to leave I'm going to kick her ass myself." I growled out.

He cleared his throat, I knew he knew what I said wasn't just talk. He knew I'd do some serious damage to her. I timed it, five minutes. Then I heard raised voices and knew it wasn't just about work anymore. I started making my way to them and heard him telling her it wasn't a good time and she had to go. Then she told him how I shouldn't be able to say who he could and couldn't keep as friends! How dare her!

"Ehem…" I coughed out.

"God," Adrian muttered, his phone rang, and it seemed important. He looked between us first and told me to calm down with his eyes, but no part of me wanted to calm down. I wanted to raise fire on this floozy.

"I think I heard him tell you to leave." I told her.

"You can't make me leave. It isn't your property!" she yelled back, the girl was quickly growing a spine. It made me excited in a sadistic, I-am-so-going-to-enjoy-this, way.

"Really? And how would you know that unless you looked through our files?" I taunted her. She hushed up because she knew going through personal files, especially about your boss, wasn't only illegal, but loose-your-job-dangerous. "Like I said, leave!"

"No! What Adrian and I do is none of your business. He invited me and I'm staying." He huffed out.

I scowled; Adrian told me it was business. But if he invited her, wasn't that personal? Why would he invite her here? It hurt, and I wanted to cry again because now I didn't know what to believe. But I wouldn't show that, especially to her.

"Leave of I swear I'll kick your ass." I threatened her. I didn't want to throw the first punch, I usually dint work that way. But she was on my property; it could be getting rid of an intruder. But even that escape didn't feel right with me.

"Do it and I'll call the cops!" she threatened, probably thinking it'd scare me off.

"Do it…"I said in a low voice, "I dare you." I knew who was going to come anyway. One of my good friends, Kliment Makar always came over and while he hadn't been here for any dispute, I knew he dubbed my home his to investigate if anything ever happened.

"Now leave!" I yelled, getting pissed that she hadn't gotten into her lame car and gone.

"Make me!" she threatened.

"Oh, I will." I lunged for her hair, dragged her to the passenger side, but I didn't get far, she wiggled and started flaying her arms, hitting my boob in the process. It hurt, crap, I never realized how tender my breast was until now. I let her go and she scrambled as far away from me as possible, taking her phone out and dialing someone, probably the cops.

I was right though when I heard her say she was just attacked and listed off my address. The woman wasn't only a floozy, she was an airhead too. She's an intruder, on my property, refusing to leave and now she calls the cops.

Fifteen minutes later, Adrian, Sydney and I stood outside when Kliment drove up with his partner. Adrian didn't know what was going on. Sydney was too busy working on her tears and I was too pissed off to fill him in.

"Rouz , dorogaya, davno ne videlis' . Kak dela?" he said, not worried that not everyone spoke Russian.  
_"Rose, darling, long time no see. How are you?_

"Pomimo otsutstvuyushchiye moy drug, mnogo!" I replied, hugging him as I did so. I saw Sydney's jaw drop when she saw this and that made my smile even broader.  
_"Apart from missing my friend, a lot!"_

"Ehem…" he coughed, he normally did this when he switched to English, "What seems to be the problem here Rose?" he asked me.

"I have no idea officer, maybe you should ask the caller." I said as I looked at him with a smirk. He smiled back because he knew I was lying but still asked Sydney the question.

"She-she…she assaulted me! I want her arrested." She declared.

"What the hell?" Adrian yelled at her.

"Well, you weren't here Adrian!" she yelled back at him.

"Explain to me what happened, mam." He said to her, I liked when he went all cop.

She did and I saw how his expression changed when everything made sense and clicked. He knew it was a bad idea she called them and he was about to tell her so.

"If anything, Ms. Sydney, I'd have to take you in if Rose decides to press charges." He started to tell her.

"What? But _she_ attacked _me_!"

"That won't be necessary." Adrian tried to input. And it ticked me off that he was taking up for her.

"You are on her property, and as you stated she gave you ample time to leave. You were technically an intruder and so Rose had every right to use force if you wouldn't do so." He explained. That girl needed to learn the law, I made sure I did when I started joy riding in Dimitri's car with Sonya when we were in high school.

"But bb-but…" she stuttered.

"She didn't know. I'm sure this was just all a big misunderstanding." Adrian said, moving closer and closer to Sydney.

The more he moved he more I whispered, _Don't _, in my mind. Then he put his arms around her. She leaned in as he started to explain to Kliment that it would never happen again.

I was glad now that I decided to put my shades back on when we were waiting for them to arrive. Because now, I couldn't help the way my eyes started to sting.

I watched him, watched the way he seemed so at ease with her in his arms. It hurt more than words could say that he didn't realize what he was doing, right in front of me.

Kliment was asking me something. What I wanted to do about this.

I sighed, trying to get control of my voice, "Do whatever you want. Peregovorit' s vami pozdneye, Kliment." I said, walking away and into Lilah. She didn't bring me good luck, but she was tinted, so no one saw the tears that started to flow as soon as I closed the doors.  
_"Talk with you later, Kliment."_

I had no destination in mind as I drove. I just knew I felt horrible, I knew what I needed somewhere because I kept driving. Even as the tears clouded my vision I went the one place that no matter what always gave me comfort. The one person whom had always thrown everything away to make sure I felt loved, and wanted.

I got out and ran to the door, knocked like a maniac before I opened it. I ran inside, I didn't know the house very well but I knew who I was looking for. When he came into my line of sight I ran to him. He hadn't seen me but probably turned when he heard my steps.

"Roza…" he said, worry marring his face. But when I jumped into his arms they locked around me like I knew they would. His lips murmured those comforting words like I knew they would and my heart started to calm down as I melted into him like I knew he would.

No matter what, Dimitri Belikov was always the man I ran to when things got hard.

* * *

s

**Sooo...did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Tell me! Bare your soul and deepest worries and loves to moi! :)**

**Valdeh**


	12. Chapter 12

**This quick upload is for dimka's froggie! Lol, hope you enjoy this and also for RozaRocks who I hope this chappie convinces her of Tasha's intention. Lol, all those who I told that Tasha won't be the villain...this one's for you too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_Tasha…_

I watched as Dimitri held her, as he murmured those sweet beautiful words to her. I couldn't help but wonder back to that time we were together and think about when he held me like that, when he talked to me like that. And I couldn't remember any, because he'd never held me with the same emotion and spoke to me with that much passion as he was doing with the dark haired woman.

I watched silently from behind him. He didn't know I was here; I'd gone off to the bathroom in order to clean up and came out to see them together. I saw him gather her up in his arms; hers stayed around his and tightened. Her sobs weren't audible now, but the concern on his face told me it still wasn't over.

I followed him up the stairs, thinking he'd take her to one of his guest rooms but he didn't, and that just further my worries. Worries about what? I wasn't so sure. He pulled the covers and started to lay her down but she wouldn't let him go.

Throughout all this I couldn't help but watch them. It felt like a very private moment, and maybe I was intruding on them. The thought of how well they fit together crashed into my mind over and over again. When we were together, people would always comment on how perfect we looked with each other. Like two paintings that complimented each other so well, a buyer couldn't help but get the two.

But watching Rose and Dimitri, I got the feeling that they just fit. When he moved, she moved with him. The same for when she moved, it was like they were in sync with each other, they were comfortable. They were like the pieces of a puzzle that just meshed.

A part of me didn't care, but the other, the other cared a lot.

"Oh, Tasha," Dimitri said softly, but stopped and turned to look at Rose, in fear he'd woken her. He gently released her arms with such care that I closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch anymore. I felt sick, in the worst way possible. I knew he was in front of me now because I hear him take in a deep breath. "I, uh, didn't know you came up." He said.

"Yea…" I whispered, then just to be polite I asked, "Is she alright?"

His brows knitted again, "I hope so."

I waited for him to say something else. Ask me to stay maybe? But he didn't, he just looked at me.

"Ok, I'll, I'll just go." I told him. Then for some unknown reason I reached up and hugged him, then before I let go I quickly gave him a kiss and practically ran out the room.

…

After Tasha's quick arrival Dimitri beat himself up for about a minute when he didn't put a rain check on their plans. They were just about to grill the steaks they got out back before Rose came. But he wasn't sure what to say. He was too busy thinking about why Rose came, why she jumped into his arms and why she was so hurt that she exhausted herself to sleep?

Countless times he'd imagined Rose doing just that, running back into his arms. Only, she wasn't crying, she was professing her undying love for him and he'd shut her up by kissing her senseless. Then they'd go upstairs and he'd show her how much he loved her.

This was entirely different.

Tasha and Dimitri met exactly one year and six months after Rose had left. They'd been together for six more months. It'd been fun, passionate, filled with something Dimitri had missed and Tasha needed. When she left Dimitri knew he was going to miss her, because a part of him felt connected to her. But it wasn't something that hurt as much as Rose leaving.

Tasha on the other hand, she knew it was something she had to do. Dimitri hadn't opened up to her, and she feared he never would while she'd continue falling deeper in love with him. She didn't expect to find out a month later, that she was three weeks pregnant.

Tasha evaded running into anyone when she entered Olena's house. It was weirdly quiet but it didn't worry her. She couldn't even think about that as she stumbled upstairs and locked the door to her room behind her. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Taking deep breaths she calmed herself as she sat on her bed. Pulling the drawer from her bedside she took out her personal book. Flipped to the center and held that tiny little sonogram. Her little angel always managed to calm her down.

She remembered having a conversation with her nephew about why she was coming back. Even though Amelia's death was only three months ago, she knew she had to tell Dimitri about her. She was only a month when the doctors told me she had triploidy. We were in the hospital at the time and the very next day she had a stroke and died.

Tasha cried then, cried as she remembered her little baby girl that died way too soon. She cried because when it happened all she wanted was Dimitri's arms around her, murmuring those sweet words he did with Rose, and it hurt her so much that she didn't have it. She bawled into her pillow as pain took over her.

…

Three hours later Tasha received a call from her nephew. She was in a daze so when she answered her voice wasn't filled with tears.

"Hey, Chris…" she said breezily.

He paused a little, "Have you told him yet?" Always the one to cut to the chase.

She knew she couldn't keep much from her nephew. They were years apart, but since their only living relative lives in Greenland, they were really all they had close by. So they stayed close, like brother and sister.

She sniffled, the question catching her off-guard, "No, it's gotten complicated now, I think." She sighed the last piece out.

"Do you need me to come over?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be taking care of you young man. Not the other way around!" she told him. Trying to change the subject she asked, "Why did you call anyway?"

"Welll…I kind of met someone." He said, she could tell he was smiling behind the phone.

"Really? Wait, please don't tell me your talking about that model you met in Vegas." She said jokingly.

"No," he added incredulously. "She's she's amazing Tash. She believed in ridding the world of dangerous fuels just like I do!" he said.

"Oh, in order words, you met her when she tried to buy one of your electric cars." Tasha added.

"Yea, well, she tried to buy the companies car. She thinks I'm one of the sales rep. She doesn't know I own the company." He laughed.

"And she still wants you? What's the hold up? I want to meet her!" Tasha exclaimed. She knew Christian had a hard time meeting someone. He looked like a tough kid but he felt really deep and whenever he'd find out a girl only wanted him for his money.

"Yea, I want you to meet her too. Apparently, she's going to visit some friend of hers next week so when she comes to pick up her car, I'll make sure to have a special raffle that she'd win saying she won a trip to Russia and charm my way into taking me with her to go. You'll be all moved in by then right?" he asked her.

"Oh course I will be! I can't wait to meet her Chris." She told him, really glad that her nephew was happy, really happy. She just hoped this girl didn't hurt him in the end.

"Make sure you tell him Tash. He'll understand and you'll feel better." He told her. Still concerned about her well being.

Christian never thought about whether Tasha wanted a baby or not, but when she found out she was pregnant she wanted nothing else. She had already decorated her baby's room, pink because she said she just knew it was a girl. She'd bought tons of baby books and toys and had baby proofed her house all within her first five months of pregnancy. Loosing Amelia took a lot out of her. So much, she couldn't go back to her apartment after she left the hospital without her baby. Instead she stayed with Christian then made plans for someone to put the house on the market. Baby room and all.

"I'll call him tonight and see if I can go over." She told him.

"No, go over. Then tell him. All you need it 20 seconds of courage to get it out Tash." He said.

She took in a deep breath. "You're right. I'll go over now. It's just after seven, so not too late."

"Good luck, and remember, it wasn't your fault." He said.

…

Sonya, Karolina and Olena stood in the kitchen, talking as they started to make dinner.

"What do you think happened?" Sony asked Karo.

"I have no idea. Everyone's so weird." She said, the drama held no appeal to her but she couldn't help but wonder why Tasha came in earlier crying her eyes out.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Olena said, but both girls stated that she should probably be left alone. "Maybe, but if she doesn't come down for dinner I'll check on her."

"I'm," Karo emphasized, "more worried about Rose. Apparently _someone's _bff's been sniffing someone else's property." She laughed.

Sonya scoffed at what she said. She felt like she was getting caught in the middle between two people she loved.

They heard Tasha coming from downstairs. She walked through the kitchen to get a bottle water and say them.

"Hey everyone, Oh you're cooking!" she exclaimed. She wasn't fooling anyone though, her deep blue eyes were still rimmed red.

"Where you off to Nin?" Karo asked, all nonchalant as she prepared mushed stuff for Zoya.

"I'm heading over to Dimi's. I won't take long so I'll probably be back in time for dinner." She said, avoiding eye contact by staring at her water bottle like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ok honey, have fun." Olena said, a smile on her lips.

"Bye!" Tasha said, then scrambled out the kitchen. She smiled when she heard the laughter of all three women.

"Oh! Hey, uh can I help you?" She asked, standing opposite the door was a tall man with smooth chestnut hair. He was handsome and probably in his late 20's. His eyes were piercing silver and they caught her. If she saw them first she probably wouldn't have been able to speak.

He looked relaxed in khaki shorts, loafers and a T that fit him in all the right places. He had two suitcases behind him and a computer bag on his shoulder. Then he smiled, and gosh his teeth were so white they blinded her.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand to shake it, "I'm actually here to see Sonya. Is she in?" he asked and oh mighty god did he have a wonderful British accent.

"Uh, who are you?" Tasha asked him.

"I'm Ivan. Sonya's husband."

_Oh. My. Effin. God. _Tasha exclaimed in her head.

…

Dimitri stood outside on his balcony that overlooked his back yard. He hadn't realized how big it was until he actually took the time to take it in. He hadn't wanted to leave Rose up here alone, but he wasn't sure if he should stay in bed with her.

Even though he wanted to. Like a lot.

He heard the sheets ruffled and turned slightly to see her moving. In a couple minutes she'd be up.

_What would she say? _He wondered.

_What should I say? _He asked himself.

He dozed off, as he watched the lights dance across his lawn. So he didn't hear when she got out of bed, or whisper his name. But he felt when she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his back.

"Thank you." She said, clear as day so he didn't miss it.

He looked down to see her tiny hands barely touching each other and covered them with his, "For what darling?" he asked her. The timber of his voice vibrating through his body and she felt it.

"For being there. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, and he didn't comment. "Even now," she started to say. He held her arms and slowly brought her in front of him, leaving no space between them.

He watched as her hands gripped the front of his shirt gently and he moved one hand around her waist and the other on her arm.

"Even now, I wonder what would have happened if you weren't here." She said.

"I'll always be here Roza." He told her, because he meant it and she knew it. There was no way she could not believe him.

"I'm scared of believing that again Dimitri." She told him.

"I'll work on that, Trust me I will. But baby, nothing will ever keep me away from you again. I'd rather die…"

"No!" she exclaimed softly, "Don't say that. It would kill me if you weren't here Dimitri. Gosh, you were the only one I thought to turn to when when…" she sighed. Emotionally drained from everything that happened earlier.

"It's ok. It's alright." He murmured softly. "You're here now, and I'll be damned if I'm ever letting you go." He told her, and she believed him. A part of her was scared but the other was filled with joy at the thought of him wanting her.

"You can't get rid of me Dimitri. Ever since I came back, there's something I've wanted to do but couldn't. Now, now I can." She told him, she saw the look on his face but didn't explain. Instead she leaned in and snatched his lips with hers. She kissed him hard and passionately. Missing the feel, the taste, the way it made her feel full and complete. He didn't take long to respond either. With as much vigor as her he held her body closer to his, loving the feel of them joined together as they devoured each other.

They released each other when they ran out of air. The sound of deep breathing filled the air as they stared at each other. There was a lot Rose wanted to do with Dimitri and a lot Dimitri wanted to do with Rose, but none of them made that move. That little move to take what they were doing to the next step.

"You don't know how much I've missed this Roza." He said to her, as he lightly traced her skin with his fingers.

"Not as much as I did Dimitri." She told him, burying her face deeper in the crook of his neck.

Just as they were about to go for it again, Dimitri's doorbell rang and his house phone started to ring.

Mood. Over.

* * *

**Hey! As you can see this chapter wasn't as long but gave you lots to love! I hope you did and it wasn't all about a specific character's POV. Tell me what you think! :)  
**

**Valdeh**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. I'm just getting over something but still not too well. So...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Tasha…_

I waited, nervously for him to answer the door. He hadn't answered his phone and I saw the familiar Cadillac. Rose was still here, and I weirdly felt a bit of unease course through me. I heard shuffling from upstairs and hoped he answered the door. I refused to call again because I knew he was home.

The night wasn't cold but it wasn't hot either. The cool breeze relaxed me some as I waited for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes before he opened the door. Dimitri stood in front of me in a white T shirt and jersey shorts.

"Hey Tash." He said welcoming me. It didn't sound like he thought I was intruding, I was very much aware who was still here and really didn't want to disturb…whatever I had interrupted. But I knew that if I left now I probably wouldn't come back and I needed to do this, before Chris came back. There was no way I'd let him tell Dimitri.

"Hey Dimitri, may I come in?" I asked, my voice wobbled a bit but I don't think he noticed.

"Uh," he said, looking up a second before turning his eyes back to me, "yeah, sure. Come on in Tasha." He said.

"So, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said, I didn't want to pretend like I didn't know. I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't tell me or that he had to lie and hide it. I just wanted to get that in the open because I needed his full attention now.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" He asked me, walking into the living room.

"Nothing much, you sure? I mean, I have something to tell you but, Rose…" I said not sure how to finish.

"It's fine Tash. She's…never mind. So…" he said, sitting in one of his plush chairs, he looked so, good, sitting there.

I knew I couldn't sit opposite him and tell him, I would be way to distracted by him, "Can we go out on the deck? It's…it might take a while." I told him.

"Is everything alright Tasha?" He asked me as he stood up.

I didn't reply I just walked through past his kitchen and out onto his deck. His back yard was beautiful at night. Along with the breeze all I needed was a bench and I could sleep out here, or maybe just stay here for hours.

"Tasha…you're starting to worry me…" Dimitri said, but still I didn't answer him. Instead I sat on the first step and hugged my knees.

He hesitated behind me a bit but came and sat right beside me. Close enough to be polite but not too close. I think he go the picture because he didn't say anything either.

"I have something to tell you Dimitri." I started, "Something I couldn't tell you then and I hope you understand. That was one of the reasons why I came back. Because it was something I couldn't say over the phone or through email. I had to tell you in person." I started to say.

I turned towards him then and he looked…confused. I didn't want to lighten the mood because it was as serious as a heart attack.

"Alright?" I asked him, needing to know though that he was with me. He only nodded. So I took that as an opened and continued.

Taking a deep breath I decided that it was now, it had to be now.

"I knew we were over before you told me. I could always feel like there was something you weren't telling me. Something that I couldn't fill even though I tried to because I cared about you, I loved you. But I accepted the fact that we wouldn't work. I couldn't be with a man who didn't feel for me what I did for him, and I knew you couldn't be with me because there was someone else."

I turned to see if he was still listening, he was.

"So when we broke up, I moved back to America, you knew that. We didn't speak much that year but there's something I need to tell you." My voice wobbled, everything was starting to come back up but I needed to calm myself down.

"Go on…" Dimitri urged, now more curious to hear what I had to say.

"I was pregnant Dimitri…with a girl. Her name was Amelia. She was, she was beautiful. Perfect, I loved her so much." I started to say, I paused a little, I didn't know why, but I think I thought that maybe he'd interrupt me or something. He didn't and I didn't look to see what he was doing. If he was watching me or looking down like earlier or watching ahead.

"When I moved back everything was fine, well as good as they could be. Until a month later when I found out I was pregnant. Gosh, I was so happy, excited really. I didn't really think, I'd already blocked you out of my mind. So I didn't think about telling you."

I took a deep breath, "Then," but he interrupted me.

"Wait…what? Are you saying…the baby was mine?" He asked, gaping at me with wide eyes. "Tasha...are you serious?" he said a little loudly.

I cleared my throat, "Yes Dimitri. Amelia was your daughter." I told him, tears now clouding my vision.

"And she's…she's dead?" he asked quietly.

"Yea," I murmured, "The doctor didn't find out until a couple months after her birth. She had triploidy; it's a genetic disease where a person has three instead of two sets of chromosomes. I brought her in for a check-up and they found it." I said, my throat started to burn now, "she suffered a seizure, and then she was admitted. I spent a couple days in the hospital with her where she had more. It wasn't until the doctor told me about her disease that she died after a brain stroke." Then I started to cry.

He grabbed me and hugged me. I knew he believed me, there was no reason for me to lie. I could feel his body shake, "Why didn't you call me? I would've come." He told me.

"Because Dimitri, you didn't want me. And when I found out about her, all I could think about was her. Getting her little clothes and making her room ready. I baby proofed my apartment and even pre-ordered this really safe stroller. But it was all…for nothing. Because I didn't use it." I choked on my own tears.

"Oh god. I had a little girl. Do you, do you have a picture of her?" he asked me.

"Yes, at your mom's."

"I brought her sonogram and a few pictures when she was..." I repeated, "I did put your name down as her father though. If…god, Dimitri I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should be. I could've, met her. I could've seen her. I wasn't there for her. I'm her father Tasha!" he yelled at me.

I jumped a little because I'd never seen him so angry but I knew he had every right to be. I had my chance to be with her. I enjoyed her little laughs and saw her at night and in the morning. He didn't get that opportunity. And it was my entire fault.

God, how could I have done something like that?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I didn't expect her to die. I would've called you. I swear!"

"What's my baby's name?" he asked me resting his hand gently on my tummy, and it crushed my heart that he still wasn't processing the fact that she wasn't here anymore.

"Her name was Amelia, Dimitri." I said, clearly so he'd understand.

That's when we both heard the sound of someone retching in the kitchen.

_Rose…_

I didn't mean to eavesdrop. God but I so wished I didn't. I'd still be living in my little piece of content. God, he had a child. A baby. I felt sick, so horrible nauseous. I couldn't help it, I just threw up. I felt Dimitri near and he tried to hold me. The floor was now covered in my vomit, and I made the mistake to look at a red-eyed Tasha.

"I'm fine…I'm," I tried to say.

"Roza, you just threw up. Come on, let me take you upstairs and get you cleaned up."He said as he held me. I like it, so I settled for only a second then released him. I couldn't forget the sad sorrowful eyes of Tasha.

"I'm fine." I said, and then looked to her, "Go to her. She needs you."

I didn't know what I expected him to do but I was hurt when he turned away and went to her. He took her in his arms and they both cuddled into each other. They seemed familiar, and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

They looked positively perfect together. I hated it, I felt so, consumed with something, but I knew that I didn't like it, at all. I couldn't watch them anymore. So I silently went back upstairs and grabbed my purse and phone. I kept Dimitri's shirt on and just carried mine.

I was on auto-pilot. Because now I finally knew, he didn't really want me. The only reason he'd convince himself of being in love with me was because he was in love with her, and they had a baby together. I mean, she's perfect, and I hated to admit it. She had beautiful eyes, amazing skin and seriously good hair.

There was no way I could compete with her. My life in Russia was officially become a bust. I took another moment to peep at them and still saw them in that same position as when I'd left. I left then, and actually fell in love with Lilah. Because when I started her, I knew no one heard me, there was only a almost silent purr of her engine as I left.

It gave me comfort, as I drove into the dark, away from Dimitri and Tasha.

_A little while earlier, Olena's home…_

Ivan walked into Sonya's home. He hadn't seen her in so long and it was mostly his fault. He left her, he took the cowards way out and left when things got bad, well not bad, but when they were going to get complicated.

But he was ready now, he knew he had to leave. If he hadn't there would've been no way he would have been able to support them. But now he could. The only mistake he made was leaving without saying anything and not contacting her. Until it was obviously too late.

I rolled in his luggage and rested them at the entrance. He knew Olena would welcome him no matter what. It was a different case for Sonya though. He wondered if she was still as beautiful as when he last saw her.

"Are you crazy!?" he heard Sonya yell and he laughed.

He knew it was inappropriate, considering their history and everything but her shriek was hilarious.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed, strolling over to Olena's side and hugging her.

"Zdravstvuy mamo" he said.  
_"Hello mama,"_

"You are crazy aren't you!" Sonya exclaimed. She held the knife in her hand a little to tightly so Ivan walked a distance around her to get to Karo.

"Karolina! Vy ne skazali mne Sonya byl tak rada videt' menya!" he said as he hugged Karolina.  
_"Karolina! You didn't tell me Sonya was so excited to see me!"_

They were best friends along with Dimitri and Tasha. He and Karolina were closer though since they were in the same grade in school. That's how he met Sonya. Dimitri literally beat the crap out of him.

"So how's everyone been?" he asked. Olena was still stuffing chicken and Sonya turned her back to make tiny little crab cakes.

Karolina looked around and saw that he'd directed his question to Sonya who had her back conveniently turned towards him.

"Well," she started to say, "we're making dinner tonight. Apparently Sonya had something to tell us so"

"Karo!" Sonya yelled. She'd turned practically purple. There was no way she wanted Ivan to know about what was happening that night.

"Well, I gotta say, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." Ivan said to Olena as he gave her one of his special smiles. There was no way Olena would _not _invite him now.

Sonya knew that so she huffed and marched upstairs.

"Hu, I wonder what she'd do when she finds out I'm staying here for a while until my house if finished renovating." He wondered out loud.

Karo laughed. She knew. Those two were always so opposite from each other.

"Probably burn your house down. Did you really by that beautiful blue one over by the cute little church she likes?" Karo asked.

"Oh, you did Ivan?" Olena exclaimed. "Well that's so wonderful of you. Now you can get her out of my house." She joked.

"Why yes, yes I did. You should come over for dinner sometime." He smiled at them, taking an apple and biting into it. As he munched he watched upstairs where Sonya had disappeared into.

_That same night…_

"Sonya! Dinner's almost ready!" Olena yelled. Karolian, Paul, and Zoya were all downstairs. Dimitri cancelled at the last moment and Rose wasn't there so they figured she was over there.

"Ok coming!" Sonya yelled back. Ivan was leaned on the wall opposite the stairs.

"Come and help me set up, Ivan." Olena said, smiling cheekily at him because she well knew why he was standing there. To any other person he'd have looked like a supremely confident man, just waiting for someone, but Olena saw his little tell signs that showed how nervous he was.

"Yes mam!" he said jokingly. Walking with a little jerk at being caught.

It wasn't much longer until Sonya walked back down in a cute yellow dress with a thin gold chain around her neck. It had a small circle pendant on it.

"Why hello beautiful." Ivan murmured, taking out a chair for her but she purposefully ignored it and went over to the other side.

A couple seconds later and everyone was now sitting down. "Well?" Karo asked, really hungry and not patient enough to wait for whatever it was Sonya had to say to them.

"In a minute. I mean, everyone isn't even here so…ugh," she groaned.

Then the bell rang. She pointedly avoided Ivan's penetrating stars and giddily went to get the door. They heard voices and a squeal.

"What in the world?" Karolina asked.

"Mommy, is Aunty Yaya bringing her boyfriend?" Paul asked, Karolina turned red and belatedly clasped her hand over Paul's mouth.

But the damage was done.

"What?!"Ivan exclaimed. None of his aloofness visible. He'd gotten out of his chair and was getting ready to move when Sonya walked through the door into the dining room.

"Mama, Karo, and Paul, and…Ivan," Sonya choked out, "this is Kliment, my boyfriend."

"Hello everyone, Sonya's told me a lot about you." He said, he was nervous and everyone saw it.

Ivan wasn't afraid to hide his scowl for the man and he didn't like it one bit that he was here. Sonya sat him beside her and they all started to eat. For a couple minutes it was akward because no one knew what to say. But Kliment complimented one of Olena's dishes and told her a story about when his mother made him try to cook it. He joked his way through her confusion and in no time everyone was having a wonderful dinner.

Everyone, except Ivan.

After dinner Karolina cornered Kliment and then sent the signal to Ivan. They were used to doing things like this so it was no problem setting it up.

Then he went in search of his cheeky wife.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her, more like growled because he was both angry and jealous.

"Fixing my dress," she said, avoiding his real question.

"You think a married woman should have a boyfriend? And parade him in front of her husband?" he gritted.

"I'd have to have a husband for it to be a problem." She said, shrugging her shoulders like nothing was wrong.

"I wonder if your beloved Kliment knows about me."

"Why would he?" she replied.

"I know you're angry," he said, walking towards her and circled to her back, "but you and I both know, there's no way he can ever make you feel the way I do." He said, tracing his finger gently from her bare neck to her shoulder.

Sonya was almost trapped into him when she shook herself out of it.

"Actually," she cleared her throat, taking a few steps away from him, "I have it on personal experience that the makes me feel, so much better." Then she turned around and practically ran away from him.

_Olena…_

_9:30 a.m. Next Day_

"I really have no idea what's going on anymore, really, it's all so confusing." Olena said to her brunch date. She was having meal with a friend, someone she hadn't seen in such a long time. She was surprised he called and asked her in the first place.

"Well, they're growing up, I guess it does get more complicated the more you know about yourself." He replied.

Olena continued to eat and swallowed, chasing it down with a cup of tea, "I know, I know, but I mean, you should have been there last night. Ivan came back,"

"Ivan?" he questioned, it was definitely news to him. He'd been there when he left and no one really expected to see him again.

"Yes, I know right? I didn't expect that either. Then Sonya introduces her new beau. And you'll never guess who it is."

"Who?" he asked, joking with her and she knew why. He always knew everything.

"Kliment."

"Wait…no. Are you serious?"

"Hu, you didn't know?" she said, liking the fact she knew something beforehand.

"Are you sure it was him?" he asked again.

"Yes, positive. Why?"

"Hmm, no reason. So, how's, how is Rose?" he asked reluctantly.

She sighed, Rose was a conundrum. "She asked about you."

He didn't reply, he just stared out the glass window that separated their fancy dining at the club from the golf course outside.

"You should see her." Olena suggested, gently placing her hand on his.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said and quickly.

Olena didn't want to press him about his daughter, just like she didn't press Janine about why she was away for so long. Instead, she allowed herself to have a nice meal with her good friend, Abe Mazur.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I wanted to upload this because...I love you all sooo much! I hope you like this chapter. It's long and give you a little bit of everyone. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Sonya came crashing into the living room where everyone was sitting down. She'd barely thrown on a sweater and sweats in her rush to get downstairs that she looked completely disheveled as she huffed for air in front of them.

Everyone got quiet an Ivan stood to help her but she held her hand out to him. Stopping him, she still hadn't said a word to him since his arrival but he was patient and enjoying the company of his best friend and mother-in-law.

"What's wrong Sonya?" Olena asked, concerned by her sudden arrival and state.

"It's it's Rose. She's been in an accident." She said, and it was like everyone froze. "Come on! We have to go." She yelled.

Everyone practically scrambled to get their phones and keys. Karolina went to get Paul and Zoya from their play room. She knew they wouldn't be able to actually see Rose but she couldn't leave them at home. Only the cook and housekeeper were there and they couldn't watch over them.

"We'll take the truck, we can all fit if we do." Sonya said, her hands were shaking a little, she couldn't understand the fact that Rose was hurt. That she'd gotten a call from one of the doctors saying she was currently unconscious and they were looking for a next of kin.

She didn't know how they got her number but they did.

"Let me drive, darling." Ivan murmured to her. Calming her in the process. She didn't put up a fight because she knew she was in no condition to drive.

The truck was a large, double cab white Ford. It was cool when they'd all go out and shop or maybe camp somewhere.

Olena and Karolina sat in the back with Zoya and Paul, Sonya and Ivan were in the front.

"Do they know what happened?" Ivan asked the picture of calm.

"I, uh, well they didn't say." Sonya fidgeting as she did so.

"What's wrong mama?" Paul asked, not oblivious to the tension in the vehicle.

"We're going to check on Tetya Rose, Paul." She said.  
_"Aunt"_

"Is she alright?" he asked again, as he fiddled with the A/C.

"We're not sure yet."

"Are you coming too, pozhiloy chelovek Ivan?"  
_"Uncle"_

"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." He directed the last part to Sonya. Watching her as he drove.

They arrived at St. Luke's Hospital in record time. Everyone sprinted off and Ivan asked the receptionist at the desk where Rose's room was.

"She's in room 178." She told him. Karolina stayed in the waiting area with Zoya and Paul.

When they arrived they saw Adrian there, holding her hand and crying. Saying how sorry he was over and over.

"Oh, Roza…" Olena said, walking over to the other side of the bed. Not making a move to touch her for fear she hurt her.

"You did this?" Sonya asked incredulously. She didn't yell though. But her anger was very much known.

"What?!" Adrian exclaimed, "God no, but it might as well have been me." He said.

Just then the doctor came in, and he was handsome. He had soft blonde hair, an Abercrombie model body, and a dazzling white smile.

"Hello, you must be Rose's family?" he asked, not sure who was who.

"Uh, yes, I'm Sonya. That's my mother, Olena, Ivan and Adrian."

"I'm Doctor Jonathan Khavin, the neurologist on Rose's case." He said, to everyone, his voice was gentle and soft, but authoritative. It made them all feel reassured that he knew what he was doing.

"Is she going to be alright?" Olena asked.

"She had us for a moment, but yes she will be. I expect her to wake up in a couple hours, but even then she'll still need some rest. When she wakes up we'll know, what actually happened." He assured everyone.

But his last comment got Ivan's attention.

"What do you mean you'll know what actually happened? What happened to her?" he asked, looking at the doctor and noticed his attention was at Adrian's way. "Did you do this? Did you hurt her?" Ivan exclaimed, marching over to Adrian only to be stopped by Sonya.

She didn't meet his eyes but she told him to stop. Then she turned towards Doctor Khavin who seemed she couldn't keep her eyes off of and asked, "Please, what happened?"

"If you don't mind, I could fill you in outside." He said, opening the door for her to lead the way.

"Like hell you will." Ivan growled out, not liking the looks between them.

"Calm down, he's a doctor and I'm checking on Rose, you should calm down." She said, walking around him then following the doctor out the door.

Ivan clenched his hands and instead leaned against the door frame, watching them talk even though he couldn't hear what they were actually saying.

_Sonya…_

"Boyfriend?" Doc Khavin asked casually.

"Uh…no. Definitely not." I said. I wasn't really sure what to say and he made me nervous. I'd never seen a doctor look so pretty before. "Have I met you before?" I asked him, wanting to change the subject.

"Hmm…have you been to the ER before?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"No, I haven't actually. But you do seem familiar." I said to him.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure then." He laughed, "Maybe I just have one of those faces." He joked.

I laughed with him; his was infectious, "Yea, probably."

"Well, she was brought in, apparently a driver saw her car parked in a weird way on the side of the road. She was hit and unconscious. An hour after she was brought in Adrian came in, which was suspicious to me because we hadn't alerted anyone as yet. The police know, and they've been by but they're waiting for her to wake up to tell them what actually happened. He's not supposed to be in there, but a nurse was keeping close eye on him. Just in case." He told me.

I deflated, I couldn't believe this. No way would Adrian actually hurt Rose, right?

"Oh gosh…" I said, completely devastated. I folded my arms and hunched over, turning away from Ivan's penetrating gaze, I really didn't want him to see me like this.

"She'll wake up, and when she does, we'll know everything." I hear Doctor Khavin say from behind me.

I shook my head and looked at him, "Thank you, and, is there any way we can make him leave?" I asked.

"Adrian?" he asked me. "Is he her husband?"

"No, but, they…well, I'm not sure if they're still together or not."

"I'll call him out and tell him." He said.

"Ok, thank you." I said, looking at him and still wondering where I knew him from.

I was just about to say something else when I heard someone yell, "Where is she?!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but it's family only." A nurse replied.

Turning around I saw the angry, annoyed face of Dimitri.

_Dimitri…_

I couldn't believe this nurse didn't want me to pass. I mean, who did she think she is. Rose's in here and I have no idea why. All I could remember is Karolina's crying voice through the phone telling me she was in an accident.

I knew I should have gone looking for her when I noticed she's left. But I was still taken aback by the fact that I failed to be there for my baby. There was no way I'd come here and not see her. Not feel for myself that she was indeed well and alive.

"Dimka?" I heard a voice asked, turning, I saw it was Sonya. Ignoring the nurse I went to her and saw Dr. Khavin.

"Sonya, hello again Khavin." I said, shaking his hand.

"Dimitri, I was looking forward to our lunch next week, I guess I'll see you again then too." He joked. There wasn't much to joke about now though.

"Wait, you know each other?" Sonya asked the same time I asked, "Where's Rose? Are you her doctor? Is she alright?"

"Yea, her room is right over there. Come on." Sonya said, and I followed her.

"Didn't Karolina come?" I heard Khavin ask. But I wasn't concerned to answer when I saw Rose lying on the bed, her eyes barely opened.

"Roza…" I said, then walked over to her, pushing Adrian out of my way as I did so.

"You know Karolina?" I heard Sonya ask.

"You have no right to be here." Adrian said, like I cared for what he said.

"Dimka…I'm glad you're here."

"Can you hear me milyy?"  
_"darling?"_

"My head hurts." She murmured.

"Ok, let me take a look at her." Dr. Khavin asked. He did some tests and ordered a CT. He said she would have to spend the night but for now he was calling the police.

"Does anyone know what happened?" I asked them. "Do you?" I asked Adrian.

"No." he scowled out. But I didn't believe him.

"You're lying." I growled, caging him into the wall.

"Look it was an accident alright." He grumbled out, he seemed tortured but I was already inching to beat the crap out of him. Just not anywhere near Rose.

"You did that to her, and you're saying it was an accident?" I asked him, not believing him one bit.

"I didn't do that to her!" he yelled and I heard Rose stir.

"You better shut your mouth!" I growled, "And if you didn't, who did?" I asked him again.

He didn't answer though, just turned and walked away.

I heard Rose groan. "Rose? Can you hear me?" I asked her again. Gently patting her head with my hand while holding one of hers.

"Dimitri…" she whispered, finally opening her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey honey. I'm sorry I lost you for a bit. But if you ever run away from me, I'll track you down, you hear?" I said to her in earnest, I heard the slight cracking of my voice but I don't think anyone else did.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Rose, tell him it was just an accident." I heard Adrian say and saw the tears start to well in her eyes. I nearly punched him when the police came.

"Hello everyone, I'm"

"Kliment…"I greeted him.

"Dimitri, I didn't expect you to be here." He said, I knew him from when Rose was younger, they were really close. He was actually the first guy I beat up because I thought he was sleeping with her.

"Well of course I am. Rose is here." I told him.

"Wait, so, …anyway. We're here to talk to Rose about what happened." He said.

He walked over to Rose and whispered something to her that made her smile a little.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked her. I saw Adrian slowly creeping to her but I stopped him by taking both hands to his back and pushing him into the wall.

I heard her talking but didn't hear the words she was saying. But I heard Kliment's. "You're saying it was that girl?"

"Oh, alright. Do you remember anything else?" I heard him ask again.

"Alright darling, you get some rest, we're going to pick her up." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Rose!" Adrian yelled, "Come on, you know she didn't mean to!" he said again.

"Adrian!" Sonya, yelled at him. "Are you seriously defending her? Oh my god! And here I thought you actually loved Rose!" she screamed.

"Listen," Kliment ordered, "we're going to pick the woman responsible up now. Then we're going to book her. Don't worry, milaya." He said to Sonya, kissing her head in the process.

I looked over to Ivan to see him clenching his jaw.

"Good to see you Kliment." He gritted out. The man had better self control than I did. I had no idea what was going on between those two and how Kliment fit into it, but it wasn't my problem.

"Oh and Mr. Ivashkov, we'll need your statement as well." He ordered Adrian, who didn't seem willing, "if not, we'll find you with obstruction of justice."

Adrian paled, but followed Kliment and his partner out the door.

"I'm so hungry." Rose groaned.

Dr. Khavin and Karolina walked in, "Look who I found." He said.

"Where are my grandbabies?" mama asked.

Dr. Khavin was rubbing Karolina's shoulders, "Oh, they're in the day care center upstairs." He reassured her.

"Karolina are you hitting on my doctor?" Rose asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

She smiled at her and turned around wrapping one of her hand around him. "Actually, I found him first. This is Jonathan everyone," she said, then turned to him and finished, "my boyfriend."

"Well aren't you one for surprises?" Olena said. "Hello young man." She said to Khavin.

"How about we postpone this reunion guys." I said, "Rose is tired."

"He's right. If she continues to improve she might be able to leave in a couple days." Khavin answered.

Everyone left the room but I stayed with Rose, there was no way I was ever going to leave her side again.

_Three days later…_

_Rose…_

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe I was actually staying over at Dimitri's. I thought about begging Olena to make me stay over again, I mean I still had my own room and all, but with Ivan over and apparently Kliment's there daily, tension was rising between Ivan and Sonya. That drama I could do without. Also, Tasha was still there. I didn't ask him about the stuff I heard. At first I didn't want to see him because of it but he never left my side.

Then I thought he was only here because he felt like he owed me something but he took such good care of me even when I was sure I could still do things myself that there was no way I couldn't believe him. Then there was the fact that inside, it made me feel full, whole almost to have him here with me.

Now, here I was. I told him I wasn't sleeping in his room. I mean, I couldn't do that. Right? So he made up one of his guest rooms for me to use. It already had most of my things. I guess he got them from Adrian's.

Adrian. That douche. I mean, it wasn't really his fault with what happened. It was her. I bet he didn't know his little play toy was actually crazy. Gosh, that was scary. I don't know what would've happened to me if that driver hadn't seen me. I wouldn't have been angry at him for that.

What I was angry with him was the fact that he wanted me to say it was an accident. That she didn't mean to ram her vehicle into me over and over. I even remember what happened. I wasn't sure where to go after leaving Dimitri's. So I thought I'd just get a room at a hotel, I didn't want to show up at Olena's crying, again.

So I went back to my home, one I hadn't been to in a while but seem to miss less and less. I only wanted a change of clothes. So I used my key to get in and went upstairs. I wasn't sure if he was home or not, but what I saw wasn't what I expected.

Sydney and Adrian in my bed. The douche! It didn't hurt as much as I'd thought, but my pride was hurt. I couldn't believe he couldn't break up with me first.

"_Get out of my bed!" I yelled. They scrambled when I said that. Adrian jumped and came towards me. Most of his clothes were still on so either he put them back on or nothing much happened._

"_Rose, it's not what you think honey." He said pleadingly. I only slightly saw Sydney standing on the other side of the bed._

"_Oh, so you're telling me you weren't sleeping in our bed with another woman? One who doesn't have a problem being a whore of the world?" _

"_Stop calling me that you witch!" I heard her yell._

"_I don't lie. Just call them as I see them." I said. "Thankfully, I wasn't here to make up." I directed that to Adrian. "I came for some more of my things."_

"_Rose, please. Don't let's talk about this." He said, following me as I filled my bag._

"_What are you talking about Adrian?" I asked, but I didn't care about what he had to say._

"_You know I've only ever loved you." He said, to me. I liked that he blatantly disregarded the fact that Sydney was there. So I kept him going._

"_So what do you call her?" I asked. Zipping up my duffel and heading towards the door. He followed me and I heard her follow him. She had this high, stagnant smell of cheap perfume._

"_No one. God, she's like the rest. Easy, but you're not. I'd never marry someone like her. But you, baby I love you. You're the one I want to marry." He told me, and truth be told, I could almost believe him. But I didn't get a chance to say a word. Blondie was already beach red._

"_What! Are you serious?" she screamed, her hands tugging her hair as she walked closer to him. "You'd choose her over me?" she asked._

"_I told you I love her Sydney, that's not going to change, no matter what you try to do." He gritted out._

"_Maybe you lovely couple should work this out. I'll be going now." I said._

"_Rose wait, please, I'll kick her out. But let's talk." He said. She screamed. I heard her all the way out the door and finally blocked it out when I closed the car door._

It wasn't until I was driving that I saw a vehicle hit me, then again and again. She came out and banged on the window. I saw her face before I passed out. Thank god Kliment put her behind bars. The woman was crazy, like straight out of a lifetime movie crazy.

"How do you like you're new room?" Dimitri asked me, breaking me out of my daydream.

"It's beautiful." I told him, because it was. I had the most prefect view of the swimming pool and pool house. It was off white with three glass doors that lead onto a veranda. The bed was amazing as well with a large wall headboard with a mirror centered in the middle. There was a sitting chair at the end and a lounge chair in the left corner. He even had a TV installed. It was beautiful and bright. The curtains from the glass doors were pulled and I could feel cool breeze pouring through.

"Are you tired, would you like something to eat?" he asked me.

I watched him for a minute. He was ever so polite and kind. But I knew he was nervous, I needed him to relax or else I never would.

"Come here." I told him, laughing as I did so.

He did that thing with his eye brow where he lifted up one. I'd always been jealous of his ability to do that. "O-o-okay." He said.

Then before he could guess what I had planned I grabbed a hold of the top of his shirt and pulled him down on my new, comfy bed. He sunk in and I jumped on top of him, laughing. He laughed too, which was so beautiful I paused a bit. There wasn't anything I loved more than Dimtiri's laugh. It was manly and soft and infectious.

"Thank you," I told him, leaning over him, my hair hung over my right shoulder.

He stretched so that his hands held my head, "I'm never letting you go Roza." He said, and I believed him.

I couldn't get enough of hearing him say that.

"Say it again," I whispered.

"I'm not letting you go." He murmured.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew how I felt. I slowly moved my head towards his and when I knew he was alright with it I kissed him. First it was just a peck, then it turned into gentle kissing. His hands trailed down to my back, then one hand went to my hip.

"Roza…" he groaned. His breathing got deeper as our kissing intensified. He rolled over so I was on the bottom and I wrapped my arms around his head. One of my legs slightly curved over one of his.

"Dimitri, I miss this." I said when I went up for air.

He trailed kisses down my neck and on my shoulder. His hand caressed my breast and I moaned, arching my back I aimed to feel more, get more, I knew I wanted, needed more. His lips found mine again and this time it was like we were taking each other raw. Like we couldn't get enough. I moved so I could go on top and he made me. I slipped my hands under his shirt, loving the feel of his muscled chest and biceps.

"YA lyublyu tebya, Roza."  
_"I love you Roza."_

I froze, I hadn't expected that. So didn't think that. What? I opened my eyes, slowly and saw him staring at me.

"I love you, if you don't believe me right now, is fine. But I'll make sure you do. Sooner or later, you'll be staying with me."

I chose to reply to only the words I was able to process, "I'm already staying with you." I said.

"In my bed, with me. I'll love you, every way possible. All the ways you and I both know you want and I need." He said, and to top it off he shifted his hip and I felt his hardness through his jeans. I couldn't help the moan that escaped.

"Don't do that." He growled at me.

I couldn't breathe. I loved what he was saying but I was also afraid.

"I think we should eat now." I said.

He gave me a smirk, "What do you want to eat milaya?" he asked.

"Rude!" I joked, and started to climb off him. But he stopped me and gave me another kiss. Then we both got off the bed and went downstairs to order Indian food.

* * *

**So...did you like it? What do you think about Sonya and Kliment and Ivan? How about Karo dating the hot doctor? and OMG! Sydney tried to kill Rose and Adrian covered?! Damn...talk about D-O-U-C-H-E! ...but I mean, Rose and Dimitri? Amazing ending right? lol Tell me what you think! **

**What do you think is going to happen next? What do you want Rose and Dimitri to do for the rest of the day? **

**Tell me what you think! :)**

**Valdeh**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I so hope you guys like this chapter! Remember, PM me and tell me what you'd like Rose and Dimitri to do! :) Sorry that it's so late! Enjoy!**

**Valdeh**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Dimitri…_

There wasn't any hiding it. I was happy. I was so happy I knew a smile was on my face right now. I held her in my arms and felt her move, opening them I saw her snuggle closer into my chest. Her brown hair spread all around her.

I never thought I'd have this again, have her again, even though I hoped, this was like a dream come true. There was no way I was going to wake her up. She moved some more and I knew that she was going to wake up soon. Half her body was on me and god was she soft. So soft and warm.

The last couple of days had been wonderful. We didn't go anywhere or do anything. Just cook, swim, or I'd take her down to my stables, she loved to watch movie in the cinema so we spent time together there too. It was amazing. Just us.

I had to cancel an amount of dinner plans with my family and reschedule business meetings but that was alright. I'd do ten times that if it meant I could spend every day with her like that. But she was going back to work tomorrow so our mini-vacation was coming to a close.

"Hey handsome." She said sleepily.

I fixed up a bit so I could get a better look at her face, "Hey there beautiful. Sleep ok?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer to that question.

"Amazing, but you already knew that." She said, and then pushed up my chest to give me a kiss. One I couldn't get enough of. She gently pressed her lips to mine, but I was greedy, I wanted more. I've always wanted more when it came to her. So I took it, softly though. She deserved the very best.

So I took her between my lips and sucked, loving the feel of her plump lips between mine. I pulled her even closer to me and she complimented that by climbing on top of me. I already knew what was going to happen next.

She grinded her hips down on me and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth or stop my hands from gripping her insistent hips. But there was no stopping her and a part of me didn't want to. But I knew we couldn't do this. Not now.

She felt it too. Frustrated she jumped off me and started to pace in front of the bed.

"I don't get it." She said.

I rubbed my face, bracing myself for whatever was to come.

"Don't you want me?" she asked her face full of her hidden insecurity.

I walked towards her and held her in front of me. "Of course I do Roza." I told her truthfully.

"Then why won't you touch me?" she asked, it wasn't a hard thing to ask either.

I sighed and rubbed my head, "It's not like I don't want to Roza. I want to. I've always wanted to. But, we need to talk first." I told her.

"No we don't" she said a little too quickly.

"Yes, we do. And you probably know that too. I want us to start on a clean slate Roza. There's nothing I've ever wanted more than to be with you." I told her, as I moved stands of her hair away from her face.

She turned her face away from me.

"Do you remember that pendant I gave you?" I asked her.

She looked at me, and I knew she knew what I was talking about, "Yes."

"Do you remember what I had engraved on it?" I asked her.

"No, I-I never found out." She said.

"It means, 'You will always be in my heart." I told her, "even then, I knew it was you Roza. Always you. That's why I want to do this right."

She pulled away and sat on the end of the bed.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"What did you hear that night you left?" I asked her.

I could see that this was making her uncomfortable, but she told me anyway. And so we talked about Tasha, we talked about Adrian, we talked about Sydney, and we talked about last Christmas. I wanted to tell her it was her father, that Abe had contacted me and made me choose because he didn't want his little girl to be stuck with an old, bitter man like myself. Like I was turning into and that just got worse the minute she left.

Seeing her broke that, broke that resolve in me, because now she was just right here, and there was no way I was going to let her go. She didn't like what I said, and I knew it hurt her, so instead of continuing what we started in bed, she took as shower, and I started breakfast.

I just hoped it didn't harden her heart against me again.

_Sonya…_

"_I can't wait for tonight. See you then milaya."_

That was the last text I got from Kliment. A text I hadn't yet responded to but I knew I would. I mean, why wouldn't I? he wasn't perfect, but he did something no man ever made me smile since…since Ivan.

But now he was back. For some strange reason he thought it would've been ok to come back. I knew Karolina knew something about this, but she wouldn't budge. Ever since her big news about her doctor boyfriend, and things with them are going strong and stronger, all the attention's been directed to her.

I was glad for that in a way, but in another way it just made me feel all the more lonely. Rose was with Dimitri and they hadn't left their house since he took Rose there from the hospital, and the last thing I wanted to do was disrupt them.

We've wanted them together ever since I figured out they loved each other. Not that I was the first person who knew anyway. And I also felt, guilty. It was my best friend that hit her car. Gosh, I'd never in a million years think Sydney was capable of something like that.

Now she was gone, and I wasn't going to call her to gush about my life, or the return of Ivan. She'd love that. She's always told me to try and make contact when he left, but I refused, saying that he left me, he should try and contact me. And I hadn't a clue where he was, that was true.

Vika was at College Alpin Beau Soleil, Villars-sur-Ollon, in Switzerland and wasn't due back until the end of her semester. My mother, well she loved Ivan. There was no way she was going to be objective about this.

So I was alone to contemplate my date with Kliment and my 'marriage' to Ivan.

"What are you doing out here?" Speak of the devil.

"None of your business." I mumbled, the last thing I wanted to do was deal with him.

"Come on Sonya, I've been here for two weeks. Aren't you curious why I'm here?" he asked me, as he slid into the chair in front of me.

"Nope. Don't know, don't care." I said, trying to show disinterest, even though I so wanted to know. Was he here for me? Was he here because he just wanted to come back? Was it work? Was there someone else?

"Liar." He said in a low voice, I saw him smirk from my peripheral vision. He always knew when I was lying.

I sighed and turned, "Look," I started to say, he straightened up and stared, "I don't know why you're here, I really don't see the point of you being here. Whatever you have to say, say it and leave. If you haven't noticed, I have a life. I've moved on, and I thought you would've done that by now."

I didn't wait for him to answer me; I just got up and started to turn away.

"You're my wife, you can't just move on. If you didn't realize, you're technically cheating on me." He gritted out, and I hated it. I wasn't a cheater.

I was angry, "That happened in Vegas if you forgot. It's probably not even legal in Russia." I hissed out.

"We made vows to each other. Promises before God!" he semi-yelled.

"We were inebriated for crying out loud! We were together for what, a month? Before you're cowardly butt ran off without saying a word?!" I yelled, everything was starting to get to me now. The fact that we got married in Vegas and I couldn't remember one detail. Not one. That hurt then, but I was still happy, because I was married to Ivan, you know?

Ever since I met him I just felt, right. We were only together a month after that. For me, it was amazing, but obviously it wasn't for him. We decided to try, at least try and make it work. God knows I did, but it wasn't hard. I already loved him so I didn't even realize we were only together a month before I told him I loved him.

Biggest mistake I ever made.

He didn't like what I said, not one but, "Don't downplay what we had. We both know you were downright joyful to be my wife. You told everyone who would listen and kept making people call you, 'Mrs. Ivan Zeklos'." He hissed out, stalking closer to me.

I blushed, he was right, I did insist on people calling me that. I just couldn't get enough. Now the memories only embarrassed me. I never thought of it then, but I could see now that he didn't like it when I did that.

He'd get annoyed at every little thing I did, he wouldn't say if he care about me, or liked me. He didn't, do anything, anything that made me feel special. Since he disappeared I wondered if I just imagined feeling the way I felt when we were together. But I knew I couldn't have, because if I did, I'd have felt the same with Kliment, and I just didn't.

I cared about Kliment, and I was frustrated I wasn't feeling that special thing I felt when Ivan made sense.

"Yea, I was young, immature and made stupid mistakes." I told him, "Now I'm not, I've moved on Ivan." I told him.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Does he know you're married?"

I made a face, and then gave him a look, "No," then I saw his face, "you wouldn't."

"Can't have my woman back if there's a man pissing on her." He growled out.

I was disgusted, how have I never seen that? That wasn't the first time he talked like that, and it disgusted me.

"Why do you have to be so crude?" I asked.

"Why do you gotta be so spiteful?" he asked me.

"Spiteful!" I yelled because that so wasn't true.

"Yea babe, you know I'm here for you. You know I came back to make things right, but instead of forgiving what happened, you parade your sugar daddy in front of me like he's the sweetest candy in the box." He spat out. Everything he was saying….couldn't be true.

I wasn't parading Kliment in front of him. Was I? …wait, sugar daddy!

"Sugar daddy?" I asked incredulously.

He paused, "You're right, he probably can't even afford a plate of dinner at Turandot." He laughed.

"You're such a jerk." I told him. He was about to reply when I got a call from Kliment.

"Hey honey." I said into the phone, ignoring Ivan's tense state.

"What?" I asked, confused about what he was saying.

"No, no I'm sorry you heard wrong. …Yea. Who said that? Well, don't worry, I'll see you tonight."

I turned towards Ivan and got all up in his face, "You got my mother to cancel my date?"

"I wanted to do something with you." He said, shrugging.

I sighed, "Ivan, why are you here?" this back and forth was tiring me.

"For you milaya. I knew what I did was wrong…but,"

"But what? I told you I loved you and you walked away! You didn't even have the decency to ask for a divorce!" I screamed.

"I didn't want to divorce you! I just wasn't ready to be who you wanted me to be!" he yelled. Sighing he turned away and rubbed his hands together, "I was…" but he didn't finish.

I was tired, I had to get ready for my date and I knew there was no way I would be in the mood to be with Kliment if I kept this back and forth thing up with Ivan.

"You know what, stop. I have to go, I have a date tonight. You should try and get on with your life too."

_Dimitri…_

We were both gasping for air. Rose lay sprawled beside me and it took everything in me not to crawl on top of her and take her…again.

"Wow, for an old man, you sure do have stamina." She joked, I could feel her smiling.

"Who are you calling old?" I asked her jokingly.

She giggled for a while and we stayed down, still trying to catch our breath. We had a very tense morning which started to break the more we talked and then after a very intimate lunch we just kept going at it. In the pool, the pool house, outside, my living room and lastly, the kitchen.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet later." She told me as she started to get up, her hair was matted at the back and stuck on her skin in some places.

She stretched out her hand for me but I had other plans, and pulled her back down on top of me.

"Oof!" I heard escape from her lips. "Come on, someone's coming in and I want to be ready for when she comes."

"Who is it?" I asked her, and tightened my hold when I felt her starting to get up.

"Fine!" she sighed, "It's Lissa, my best friend. She's coming to visit, and I haven't spoken to her in like forever. She doesn't know everything that's happened and apparently she has a surprise for me too. I just, want everything to be perfect." She said, smiling shyly at me.

She was going to introduce me to her best friend, and from what I could tell by the way she talked about her, she obviously meant a lot to her. So I got up and we went upstairs to get ready. I even let her pick out my clothes, which made something inside me…flutter?

Rose texted her my address and apparently whoever she was with already knew where it was so we just waited, I didn't expect who she walked in with though.

"Rose!" she yelled.

"Lissa!" Rose yelled, and they proceeded to squeal and jump it hurt my ears.

Two men walked in, one was Christian Ozera, Tasha's brother. The other, I didn't know who he was.

"Oh Mikhail!" Rose said as she hugged him, I didn't like his arms around her, or the way he was looking at her.

"Ehem." I said, so I didn't only get the attention of Rose and Mikhail but Lissa and Christian as well.

"Liss, this is…"

"Dimitri." Lissa finished. "It's…nice meeting you." She said, after Rose gave her a look.

"Hello Dimitri." Christian said.

"Christian," I said, nodding. He walked up to me and leaned closer, "Thank you, for helping her." He said.

I didn't know what to say. There was nothing appropriate to say in a situation like this, so I said nothing.

"You two know each other?" Rose asked, looking curiously between Christian and I.

"Yea, he's Tasha's nephew." I told her.

"B-but you said her cousin was a billionaire." She said, her eyes going wide. She looked at Lissa and I saw Christian stiffen, I was missing something and it wasn't good.

"You told me you worked at…t-that place!" Lissa said, backing away from Christian.

"Liss…let me explain." He said, closing the space between them.

But he didn't get far, looks like Mikhail wasn't with them for fun, but as Lissa's bodyguard. He quickly intercepted Christian and had the man in a lock, twisting his arm behind him while pressing him up against my wall.

"Talk." He gruffed out.

"Man, calm down, he's alright." I tried to say.

"No, he lied Dimtiri. He could have brought her here to…oh my gosh!" Rose started to get hysterical, along with a crying Lissa.

What. The. Hell?

"He wouldn't hurt me Rose!" Lissa yelled.

"You've only known him a couple weeks Liss! For all we know he's one of those crazy men that's obsessed with you!" Rose yelled.

"My name's Christian Ozera, I'm the CEO and CTO of SpaceX and Telsa." Chris gruffed out. "Don't believe me? My card's in my pocket, come one, Dimitri knows me!" he shouted, his patience dwindling.

Mikhail reached for it and indeed saw his card in his wallet that identified who he was.

"Let him go Mikhail!" Lissa yelled. He did, and Christian started to straighten himself.

"Well…this is awkward." Rose said.

"So…why'd you lie?" Lissa asked warily.

"I, I was going to tell you eventually you were just, so nice. I didn't want you to think of me differently." He said, but the look on Lissa's face made him add, "it happens a lot. I meet a girl I think is nice, sweet you know? Then come to find out she only wanted my money and connections. But damn baby, I know you're not like that. That's why I asked you to come here; I wanted to introduce you to my aunt Tasha."

"Yea, you said she was here. I remember when you told me about her. You said you'd only do that though when…" she started to say, and gasped."

"Babe. Yeah" he said, and then they started making out.

"Milaya, I don't know about you, but this is very, very confusing." I whispered to Rose.

"You're telling me," she nodded to Mikahil, "let's go. You'll like Mikhail, he's cool." She told me and we walked into the living room.

_Sonya…_

It was late. I'd spent half the night trying to convince Kliment that nothing was going on between Ivan and I, then I ended up lying to him when he asked if we ever had anything. Then later, we had a painfully stoic conversation about nothing. Never had we ever been like that. We always had something to talk about, or do, tonight, it was weird and awkward.

I climbed up the stairs with my shoes in my hand and started to unbutton the top of my dress.

Opening my door I didn't expect to see the thunderous face of Ivan. Nor did I expect him to have the divorce papers I picked up a week ago in his hands.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

_Vika…_

He found me, he got in and found me. I couldn't do this, I couldn't deal with this anymore. I tripped over my black pumps and walked over the lamp I broke when I tried to get away. Taking out that bottle I got from Roland, I took four of the little pink pills inside, and just to make sure, I took another one. Then I slipped under my covers and waited for darkness to take over.

* * *

**So...did you like it? Love Rose and Dimitri make up love fest? How about Ivan and Sonya's quarrel then...dun dundunnn! Divorce papers? What do you think about Christian and Lissa? and...OMG! What the hell is going on with Vika! Tell me what you think! :) Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you'd like to read happen between Sonya and Ivan or Rose and Dimitri!**

**Valdeh**


End file.
